


Let's Pretend

by ThisCalmsMe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't freak out, F/M, Fluff, Minor Bughead, My First Fanfic, Pining, eventual barchie i promise, minor varchie - Freeform, post 2x15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCalmsMe/pseuds/ThisCalmsMe
Summary: Archie never misses school, but today for some reason he just can't face it. Just can't face the world. He doesn't want to be in bed with the Lodges, doesn't want to be avoiding his best friend and doesn't want to be at war with his dad. Simply put, he doesn't want to be Archie Andrews anymore.Or Archie calls in sick at school and Betty goes round to check on him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was rolling around in my head and I just had to write it down  
> My first fanfic so please be kind.  
> I'm not a writer so if it's written terribly I apologize.  
> It's 2am... there will probably be spelling and grammar mistakes.

Archie looks over at his phone vibrating on his desk alerting him to the time. He reaches over to pick up his phone and then leans back on to his pillows staring at his phone while it vibrates in his hand. He hears Fred come up the stairs and lazily swipes his thumb over the screen to silence his alarm.

"Time to get up son" he states matter a factly

  
Things have been strained with Archie and Fred since their last visit to the Lodges and conversation between the two Andrews men has been limited, if not non-existent. Archie glances over to see his father approach his doorway and pulls the comforter back over his head. Archie never misses school, but today for some reason he just can't face it. Just can't face the world. He doesn't want to be in bed with the Lodges, doesn't want to be avoiding his best friend and doesn't want to be at war with his dad. Simply put, he doesn't want to be Archie Andrews anymore.

  
Fred see's his son not stirring with the cover held tightly over his head and sighs. He walks over to Archie's bed to pull the cover off, and he can't help but notice how pale his face is and how thick the bags around his eyes are.

  
"Did you get any sleep last night Archie?" Fred asks while gently stroking his son's damp hair.

  
Archie doesn't say anything. He feels his stomach twist as his dad shows him care and affection despite their feud and guilt floods him. He subtly reaches for his stomach to help soothe the gut wrench he just felt but Fred doesn't miss it.

  
"Hey.." he says while leaning down to meet his son's eyes.

"Are you feeling ok Arch?" Fred asks assuming his son's damp hair is a clear sign of a fever.

  
In reality, Archie has been waking up in a sweat ever since they found Jason's body in Sweetwater river. After Clifford was revealed to be the killer, Archie hoped his sleep would be peaceful again. But when a masked murderer shot his dad, he once again found his sleep plagued by nightmares. Even now that the black hood saga is over, he can't shake him from his dreams, he supposes almost being buried alive by your best friend while they are held at gunpoint will do that to you.

  
So he continually wakes up in a sweat in the early hours of the morning, occasionally he manages to get a few more hours before his alarm but most of the time he lies there awake watching the light on his walls get brighter as another day awaited him.

Archie feels bad enough that his dad is showing him affection, despite the fact that he turned his back on him in favor of the Lodges, that he couldn't bring himself to tell another lie. So instead of answering, he just sulks which his father takes as confirmation of illness. Fred gently strokes his head before exiting his son's room before returning with a warmer blanket, a glass of water and promises to check on him in a few hours, before leaving Archie to his solitude.

  
Once he is alone in his room, he takes a deep breath. As guilty as he feels for feigning illness, he feels relief knowing he doesn't have to face the world today.

Now Archie has been left alone with his thoughts his mind wonders to School and his classes, wondering how noticed his absence would be. Education hasn't been his most significant priority lately, and for the first time in a while, he starts to worry about his grades.  
He reaches for his phone again, scrolling through his messages before he reaches the chosen thread. He is surprised at how far down his list she is these days. A few months ago she would have been top 3 easy. He looks at the last messages they exchanged and sighs, they were sent before Christmas; before the kiss.

  
His thumbs fly over the screen at a hurried pace explaining to Betty that he wasn't feeling well and if she could please bring any work he needs to do after school for him. He hits send and patiently waits for her reply. Her reply comes within minutes.

Betty: Of course I don't mind Arch. I hope you feel better soon :)

He feels his mouth twitch into a smile at her reply then closes his eyes and wills a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later he hears his phone buzz and see's he has four messages. Three from Veronica and one from Betty. He opens the one from Betty first.

Betty: V said she is happy to drop off your work after school.

He physically deflates. Are they really at the point that his best friend can't drop off some homework without his girlfriend getting involved?

He opens his other messages from Veronica

Ronnie: Archiekins why didn't you tell me you were sick?  
Ronnie: Do you want me to come over after school and look after you?  
Ronnie: Why did you ask Betty to come round after school and not me?

  
He sighs again. He doesn't have the energy for this, he replies back to Veronica first

  
Archiekins: Sorry Ronnie I was going to text you but I was really tired this morning I just sent one message then fell back asleep.

He lied.

Archiekins: I don't think you should come over after school, I don't want you to catch whatever I have

He lied again

Archiekins: I text Betty because she is my neighbor and can easily drop off my work on the way home

  
He waited as the three dancing dots appeared indicating Veronica was drafting a response to him.

  
Ronnie: OK. That makes sense. Feel better soon Archie. I love you x

  
Archiekins: Love you too x

  
He doesn't know if that is a lie or not anymore.

  
Now he has appeased his girlfriend he turned his attention to his best friends message.

  
Arch: Is it ok if you drop it off? I've been struggling with biology and was hoping you can help me.

  
Betty: of course Arch. See you soon :)

He puts his phone back down and turns in bed to face his wall, he buries his face in his pillows and lets out a long and very audible sigh letting out all of his frustrations with every decibel. Then feeling his stomach grumble he reluctantly starts to get out of bed. Before he leaves his room, he notes the time. 2:00pm. Clearly, he needed that sleep.

Downstairs sounds quiet. He hopes his dad has gone to work so he can eat undetected before retreating back to his room where he is supposed to be sick with the flu. He stands at the top of the stairs further listening for signs of life downstairs. Nothing. It's silent. He can't even hear Vegas. He assumes his dad has taken Vegas for a walk and bravely rushes downstairs to grab something to eat before his dad returns.

  
Just as Archie has made himself a sandwich he hears keys jangling, he freezes like a deer in headlights for a beat before he gets himself together, grabbing the sandwich and sprinting for the stairs.

He makes it into his room before he hears the front door shut behind his father and breathes a sigh of relief. However, that relief is short-lived when Fred comes into his bedroom with his brows raised, knowing precisely what Archie has just done.

"What?" Archie asks feigning innocence

  
"Archie, you left the peanut butter and jam on the kitchen counter."

_damn_

  
Fred continued "I guess you're feeling a bit better then?"

  
"Yeah, I think the sleep really helped" Archie replied with a weak smile.

  
Fred returned his smile "glad to hear it" then returned downstairs to feed Vegas.

  
Archie ate his sandwich and then returned to his sanctuary of pillows and blankets willing his thoughts to silence before drifting off to sleep again.

  
This time he wakes up to knocking on his front door. He can vaguely hear the muffled conversation between Betty and his Dad.

  
"Betty"

  
"Hi Mr Andrews, I'm just dropping off Archies work from today."

  
"Betty, how many times, please, call me Fred."

  
Betty laughs a little "of course, sorry Mr er I mean Fred."

  
Archie smiles to himself imagining the exchange happening below him.

  
"he's upstairs in his room go on up Betty" Archie could hear his dad say.

  
Knowing she was coming into his room suddenly felt overwhelming and he felt himself need the comfort of his blankets again, quickly pulling them up to hide from the world.

  
When Betty approaches his bedroom, she gingerly knocks on his door before entering.

  
"Archie, it's me, can I come in?"

  
Archie makes a grunt like noise which she takes as a yes. Betty sees him wrapped in his blankets and her face softens in concern. She places the work and soup she bought him on top of his desk before walking over to him, sitting carefully on his bed.

  
"Arch, how are you feeling?" she asks while gently stroking what she thinks is his head underneath the blankets.

  
Archie makes another groan like sound.

  
All he has thought about today is how he misses his best friend, how much he needs his best friend and how much he hates that everything has changed between them.

  
He doesn't know what compels him, but suddenly he pulls the blankets off him and grabs Betty by the waist pulling her in with him and pulls the covers back over them. He pulls her back tight to his chest and drops his head into her hair; she smells like Betty and Betty smells like home.

  
Betty somewhat alarmed by the sudden movement lets out a little squeal which only makes Archie smile and holds on to her even tighter. Betty stays frozen in place for a few seconds before she starts to say anything. Archie feels her jaw move and starts speaking before she gets the chance.

He removes his face from her hair instantly missing her scent, "Can't we just.." but that's all he gets out.

Betty understandably confused asks "can't we just what?"

Archie is silent for a few more seconds, collecting his thoughts before he attempts to articulate to her what he wants to say.

"Betty" he starts again, "Can we just be like this for a bit...like we used to?" he barely whispers.

Betty wriggles out of his grip and turns to face him.

"Whats wrong Archie?" her voice soft and full of worry.

Archie looks up into her bright eyes and tries again, "can we just pretend that we are 10 again and that this isn't weird."

Betty opens her mouth to reply but Archie continues, "Can we just pretend that we don't have boyfriends or girlfriends and that I never lost my virginity to my music teacher and that Jason is still alive and my dad was never shot" He pauses, but she stays silent knowing his train of thought wasn't over.  
He hesitates before finishing "...can we just pretend we never kissed", his eyes briefly go to her lips as he utters the last of his speech. He swallows hard pushing down the urges he could feel building then adding, "please.. just for tonight, let's pretend."

Betty takes a deep breath. Giving a slow nod and looking into Archie's eyes she simply answers, "okay."

Archie feels every weight he has handled this year lift. Thoughts of Jason, the Black hood, Hiram and Andre leave his mind. His body physically relaxes, and his head falls into Betty's shoulder, holding her tight. He can feel tears threaten to spill and he holds her tighter.

"Arch" Betty begins.

Archie lifts his head to show Betty his is listening to her

"...since we are 10 again"

Archie sees a grin start to appear on her face as she continues, "... do you want to build a fort?"

At that moment, he doesn't think he has ever loved her more, and a smile grows on his face, a genuine smile, one he hasn't had in a long time.  
He answers with complete conviction, "yes."

  
Betty pushes the covers off, and they both get out of bed. Archie notices the soup on his desk, she see's him studying the soup with a quizzical expression and answers without needing to hear the question. "you said you were sick" she says with a shrug

Archies smile turns into a guilty grin "Chicken noodle from pop's?"

"of course," Betty answers incredulously. Like there would be anything else she would bring him.

Archie's smile softens, "Thanks, Betty."

Smiling and looking into her eyes for a little too long. Their smiles slowly fall from their features as the mood shifts. Lost in the moment, Archie steps forward. When he sees her eyes quickly flash to his lips, he takes another step closer. Betty takes a deep breath and forces them to break eye contact by turning to head to the door.

"Where are you going," Archie asks confused

"The best forts we have ever made were downstairs, Arch," she says making her way to his lounge.

A smile replaces Archie's confused expression then shaking his head he grabs blankets and follows her down the stairs.

When they both reach his lounge, Fred is sat in his armchair watching TV with Vegas at his feet. Betty and Archie look at each other not having thought this far into their 'let's make a fort' plan.

Fred starts to speak when he sees them both, "Hey, you look better Archie...you have color back in your cheeks now."

Archie blushes a little bringing even more color to his cheeks before replying to his dad, "Yeah I am thanks, dad" he pauses but determined to bring their plan for the evening to fruition continues, "erm dad, do you mind vacating the lounge...please?" he asks politely.

Fred looks at Archie a little stunned but before he can object Archie continues. "we want to build a fort." his cheeks burning and an embarrassed smile growing on his lips.

Fred raises his eyebrows. He was not expecting Archie to say that. A smile grows on his face, and he starts to get up, "can I help?"

Betty beams at the two Andrew men and replies to Fred, "Of course."

Between the three of them, they make quick work building what Betty described as 'The fort to end all forts'. Fred brought in some dining chairs and pushed the sofa forward making room for even more pillows and blankets. They draped blankets from the back of the sofa over the backs of three dining chairs arranged in a row and rested sofa cushions to enclose the distance between the back of the sofa and the last dining chair. Archie went to grab snacks from the kitchen and Betty was in charge of lighting. She was supposed to go upstairs to retrieve Archie's desk lamp. But when Archie returned carrying as much junk food as he could, he found Betty still in the lounge, knelt down rubbing Vegas' stomach with Vegas wagging his tail like crazy.

"Sorry, Vegas distracted me," she said while still rubbing his stomach and moving her free hand to scratch behind his ear.

Archie just stood there for a second and took in the scene. Really took it in. Making sure to memorize every aspect of the sight before. His dad was filling a fort with pillows. Betty knelt down smiling at him while his dog aggressively wagged his tail from her touch and attention. All he needed was in this room, and he honestly felt like he was at home.

"that's ok. I'll go grab the lamp now," dropping the snacks and turning to run up the stairs, his face still etched with a full, silly smile.

When he returned with the lamp, Fred and Betty were putting the finishing touches to the fort. Her face was full of concentration while she rearranged pillows to provide the optimum amount of comfort. Archie couldn't help but laugh at her complete dedication, even for a pillow fort in his living room.  
He plugged in the lamp and set it at the opening of the fort. They all took a step back to appreciate their work.

Fred broke their silent admiration first, "Right you two, I have a quick errand to run, Betty, you're in charge until I get back."

Archie scoffed "Hey, why am I not in charge?"

Both Betty and Fred looked at each other trying to suppress a laugh. Archie too was trying to stifle his laugh.

"Okay okay, what if Betty wasn't here?" Archie accused, hand on his hip with mock seriousness in his tone

"Then Vegas would be in charge" Fred retorted with a playful grin.

They all fell about laughing before Fred headed for the door and shouted back, "Don't leave the lamp on unattended."

"We won't Mr Andrews" Betty immediately replied

"Betty.. please, call me Fred."

Betty blushed a little.

"See you shortly Dad," and with that Fred was out the door.

Betty started to shuffle back into their den of blankets and pillows before lying on her stomach and leaning up on her elbows.

"it's like lying on a cloud" she cooed

"Move over then, let me in."

"Arch wait... before you get in why don't you grab your worksheets so we can work on them in here."

Archie once again felt himself swell with love and admiration for her. Even while they are playing pretend, she is still looking out for him and his education.  
He didn't say anything just sprinted back up the stairs to grab his worksheets.

When he entered his room, he saw his phone on his bed flashing, and he had quite a few messages from Veronica. He threw his head back in exasperation. He debated checking his messages and quickly sending replies to appease his girlfriend. But he was in such a good mood right now, and he didn't want anything to dampen it. So he left his phone on his bed untouched before returning to Betty and the fort, this time with worksheets, and junk food in tow.

Archie shuffled back into the fort and lay on his front mimicking Betty.

"This is so comfy Betty," he says with another huge grin on his face. "Can we just stay here forever?" his last few words muffled from the pillows he has just buried his face in.

Betty doesn't answer. Instead, she asks.

"Arch?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you even sick today?"

Archie lifts his head from the pillows and turns on his side, leaning on one elbow to answer her

"..no.. well...not really."

Betty turns to her side and mimics him leaning on her elbow.

"Is everything ok Archie... you know you can still talk to me... I will always be your best friend... no matter what happens."

Archie gives Betty a look of pure admiration and replies "I know."

They both smile at each other, then Archie reaches for a bag of cookies and throws one at her. They spend almost an hour in their pillow fort, just talking, eating chips and cookies and laughing about old times before Betty suggests they should look at his worksheets.

Lying back on her stomach, she grabs the biology sheet first, remembering he was struggling, then puts the homework between them so they can read it together.

Archie shifts closer to Betty so he can see the sheet better. He gets so close their sides press and they both still at the sudden intimate contact.  
Feeling her discomfort, he shifts away muttering apologies.

"er.. sorry Betty... I didn't mean to..."

"No Archie, its fine, we are ten remember," she says with her signature smile beaming at him now.

With that, he shuffles back to her, and they start going through the questions together. Archie quickly realizes he hasn't been paying any attention in class.

"Betty, this is useless, I just don't get it," Archie says with a melodramatic throw of his pen.

"Arch," Betty says with a hint of warning.

"This is _not_ useless, and you _are_ smart."

Betty turns on her side to make her point and looks Archie directly in the eye.

"You are Arch. You just need to relax and believe in yourself more..."

Archie too turns to his side to face her, he is about to list ten reasons to prove her wrong and that he is stupid and science is stupid and why do they need biology anyway until he finds himself, once again, completely lost in her eyes, her eyes that are wide, doe-eyed and full of belief in him. He gets so lost in her eyes that he forgets everything, he forgets Veronica, he forgets Jughead, he forgets he's not supposed to feel like this about her, and he instinctively starts to lean in.

They hear the front door open, and they both jump at the noise. Betty crawls out of the fort to greet Fred and Archie reluctantly follows her.  
"I see the house is still standing, I knew putting you in charge was the right thing to do" Fred teases

Betty laughs, and Archie just scoffs

There is a beat of silence before Betty responds "Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better Arch... but I really should get going."

Archie feels his stomach sink at the knowledge she is leaving but does his best not to show it.

Betty starts patting herself down, "Do you know where I left my phone?"

Archie shrugs, "Maybe you left it upstairs?" he suggests.

Betty excuses herself while she goes upstairs to look for her phone in his room.

Just then Archie hears a buzz and finds Betty's phone lying on the dining room table. He grabs the phone, and he's about to yell up to her to let her know he found her phone, but the message stuns him.

Juggie: Trailer is free tonight, how soon can you get here?

His stomach twists, and he's left feeling nauseous. He just stands there staring at the message. The realization that Betty will be leaving him to have sex with Jughead setting in making bile rise in his throat. He hates her, and he hates him. No, he doesn't hate her. He doesn't even hate him. If anything he hates himself. He can feel self-loathing start to consume him when Fred breaks his thought process pulling him back to reality.

"Betty! it's down here."

Betty comes out of Archies room, and for a split second, Archie sees her face fall before she smiles brightly again as she descends the stairs to thank them for finding her phone.

Fred excuses himself upstairs, "Bye Betty, don't be a stranger!"

"Bye Mr-er Fred," she blushes

Fred Smiles and then retreats upstairs.

Archie hands Betty her phone, doing his best to ignore the electricity he felt when her fingers brushed his palm

"Thanks, Archie"

Betty briefly scans her latest message and assuming Archie has also seen it avoids eye contact at all costs.

"I can walk you home if you like" Archie suggests, not sure why she needs an escort to walk a few yards but desperately trying to keep her in his company for as long as he can.

"Archie, you're supposed to be sick, remember" Betty argues, not letting her eyes meet his.

"Right...yeah"

"well, goodbye Archie."

Betty holds out her hand to encourage a friendly handshake. Archie scoffs and grabs her hand pulling her into a hug, he nuzzles into her neck and breathes her in deeply before letting her go and opening the door for her.

"Bye Arch-"

"Betty wait."

Betty stays silent waiting for Archie to finish his sentence

"i..i.er..i loved pretending to be 10 with you tonight" he gives her a shy smile

"I loved being 10 with you too" she replies with a bright smile causing Archies smile to grow too.

"Bye"

"Bye"

And with that, he closed the door.

  
He looked back at the lounge and smiled at their impressive fort-making skills. Archie starts to put everything back when Fred comes back downstairs

"Don't worry about that Archie, let's leave it up a little longer."

Archie smiles at his dad and leans down to turn off the lamp at the entrance then takes the light back up to his room.

He sits on his pillowless and coverless bed and leans his back against the wall. Trying to work through all of his thoughts in the last 24 hours. His phone buzzes, and he see's Veronica is calling. He rolls his head back in frustration knowing as soon as he answers the illusion of time travel he was just living will be broken and he will be propelled back to present day.

"Ronnie, hey."

"Archiekins, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better thanks, Ron."

"I'm glad to hear it, Archie."

There's an awkward silence then Veronica continues

"So you will be back in tomorrow like normal?"

Archie looks over to his desk at the now cold soup and quietly sighs.

"Yeah, tomorrow everything will be back to normal, Ron."

"I missed you today, Archie."

"I missed you too..."

"ok well, I'll let you get some rest... I love you, Archie."

"love you too."

Archie ends the call and goes back downstairs to spend the rest of his evening with his dad. After eating dinner and a long shower, he retrieves his bedding then gets ready for bed. He crawls in and once again pulls the covers over his head, _Tomorrow everything will be back to normal_

He buries his head, taking in Betty's faint scent still lingering on his pillows and drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight time jump to the morning after 2x16.  
> Betty wants some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fluff in this one, prepare for angst. A slight time jump to the morning after 2x16. I have been agonizing about posting this, I've re-written it 6 times now and I'm still not 100% happy, the first chapter was a toothache-inducing fluff fest.. this chapter now holds plot and a bit of angst, also there are mentions of bughead to serve the plot.  
> Again, not a writer so I apologize if it's written terribly and there are spelling or grammar mistakes!  
> I really hope you like it.

 

The morning after Archie had convinced the wrestling team to join him in his crusade for a safer Riverdale by standing behind the SoDale Prison came far too soon.

His body ached for more sleep, but after last weeks playing hookey, he knew he couldn't afford another personal day. So reluctantly, he swings his legs over the edge of his bed and makes his way to the shower.

When he comes back into his room, he walks over to sit on his bed letting himself dry a little more before he starts dressing for the day. As he stands to walk over to his dresser, he briefly stops to look out of one of his windows, a morning ritual he had adapted recently. But his brow furrowed when he sees an empty room.

Every day since he started this morning routine, he would see Betty busily moving around her room, doing her hair and makeup and packing her bag. He had once caught her fresh out of the shower and for a split second, he had seen the back of her before the gentleman in him had spun so violently to avert his eyes he had fallen over.

He would never admit it, but he had tried to rise earlier each day in hopes of catching the earlier stages of Betty Cooper getting ready for school again, but he had not been successful, usually catching her already dressed and sat at her vanity brushing her hair.

But today, he had not even caught her packing her bag. He was a little confused and looked over at his clock to check the time. 7:00. She should definitely be getting ready by now. Maybe she went into school early? She's definitely not asleep; he can see the end of her perfectly made bed.

He continued to get dressed while deciding the best way to ask Betty where she is without giving away his recent and quite frankly pervy past time.

He settled on a simple text

Arch: Walk me to school?

Archie waited for her reply, it didn't come through straight away which unnerved him a little, but he was hungry and could smell the bacon his dad was cooking in their kitchen downstairs.

Deciding to block out his anxiety of what her reply might entail, he put his phone in his pocket and headed downstairs for some breakfast with his dad..and mom.

Having his mom back was strange, but good strange, and no doubt the reason for the uncharacteristic breakfast making from his dad. He was hardly going to complain about having a hearty breakfast in the morning.

He rushed downstairs to greet his parents. Just as he took a plate and sat opposite his mom and dad, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. With something close to x-men speed he grabbed his phone, almost knocking his plate, to read the message, causing Fred and Mary to give each other a quizzical look.

The light in Archie's eyes at seeing Bettys name flash on his phone quickly diminished when he read the message.

Betty: I can't. I'm staying with FP and Jug

Archie quickly replies asking for more information, but he never sees the three dots appear to signal she is responding.

Archie sat back in utter disbelief, _what the hell is going on?_

Fred and Mary noticed Archie's dramatic slump into his chair and asked their son what was wrong.

"Everything ok Son?" Fred asked, halting his forkful before he continued to eat

It took Archie a few seconds to come back to his dining room and register his parents trying to communicate with him.

"Yeah, everything's fine" he dismissed but then changed his mind and stated "actually no, it's not. Betty has moved in with FP and Jughead" he said with clear disbelief and a little hurt in his tone.

Both Mary and Fred dropped their cutlery and looked at each other and then Archie, sharing his confusion.

Mary's face changed from confusion to realization. "Oh, that's what that was!" she said triumphantly to herself.

Both Archie and Fred waited for her to catch them up on her epiphany. "I heard some yelling yesterday between Alice and Betty, and when I looked out the window I saw Betty throwing a bag into the back of FPs truck," Mary continued.

Archie's face turned from confusion to anger, "and you didn't think to tell me!?"

"I've never been one to gossip" Mary states unapologetically.

"Mom, that's not gossip that's just looking out for Betty!"

Archie looks to his dad asking for back up, but Fred holds his hands up in surrender staying silent.

Mary tries to calm the situation, "Look, Archie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I overheard an argument."

Archie scoffs, about to explain she didn't _just_ overhear an argument but Mary holds up her hand signaling she is not finished. "in the future, if I hear anything like this again, I will be sure to tell you."

Archie grunts in agreement and slumps back in his chair and starts to play with his food, no longer hungry. He sits there listening to his Mom and Dad discuss various Mayoral action points, but Archie doesn't pay attention. Purposefully zoning out in fear he might be asked to repeat anything he might overhear to the Lodges.

He glances at his phone again, hoping at least one of his texts have been answered, still nothing.

Noting the time, Archie leaves his half-eaten plate of food in the kitchen before dashing upstairs to grab his school things and then he is out the door and walking to school.

He doesn't know what today will bring, but he knows he won't be able to concentrate until he speaks to Betty. Will Betty even speak to him? Her text wasn't particularly friendly towards him; he supposes he deserves it.

He hated what he had done to Jug and the other serpents, but he had no choice, right? He knew they had made a spectacle. Knew people were gawking at him as he stepped up and cut those chains. He also knew among the crowd Betty had seen him. She was there, _of_ course _, she was there_ , being the perfect supportive girlfriend to Jughead, she would have had a front-row seat.

He doesn't know exactly where Betty had stood because he didn't let himself look at her, didn't want to see his own shame reflected back in her big green eyes. But he knew she was there, he didn't see her, but he could _feel_ her, feel her presence, only he didn't feel her light and warm presence, he sensed something else, disappointment? Confusion? It wasn't a feeling that sat well with him. He looks down to his palm and gently thumbs his scar..his mistake. He feels like he is making them a lot lately.

Archie turns the corner to the school still lost in his inner monologue of self-loathing when he sees a flash of what he is sure is Betty on the back off Jugheads motorbike, speeding into the school parking lot. He continues to walk into the school, slowing his pace, so he meets Betty and Jughead just before the doors.

"Hey" Betty greets not letting their eyes meet.

"Betty" Archie begins in a concerning tone, eager to hear what the hell is going on. But Betty cuts him off

"Sorry, I need to get to the girl's locker room, the Jones men didn't have a hairdryer and I left mine at home," Betty says gesturing to her wet hair. Then she uses this as an excuse to rush past Archie and through the doors.

Archie is left somewhat flabbergasted, still not understanding anything that is going on and now left there stood alone with Jughead.

He and Jughead aren't exactly on speaking terms right now given the events of last night but he can't help notice Jugheads hair is also wet, and his masochist curiosity gets the best of him, and before he knows it, he is blurting out.

"I thought the trailer only had enough hot water in the morning for one shower?" 

Archie asks remembering Jughead's delight in being able to shower daily when he stayed with him and his dad.

The question was innocent enough, but Archie knew Jughead would know what he was insinuating.  
Jughead not looking at Archie simply answers with a 'yep' popping the p and then he too walks away from Archie, not looking back at the emotional torment he had just caused with that one word.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty rushes into the girl's locker room and grabs one of the communal hair dryers; they're not the best. But they get the job done. With noisy air blowing in her ears she can't help let her mind wander to Archie, and how incredibly mad she is at him. Flicking her hair to one side drying her hair, she recalls the fort making, the jokes, the closeness she felt. But then as she flicks her hair to the other side she sees Archie arguing with them at the Lodge, she see's him cutting the chains on Jughead.

 _It's like he is two people_ , or maybe he was always this person, and she just didn't see it? Didn't want to see it? The Archie she loved was gone, perhaps never even existed in the first place and her heart felt tight. She had to begin the mourning stages for her best friend and it hurt like hell.

No, she says to herself defiantly, I know Archie, I know who he is, he is a good person... He is... But...

Turning off the hair dryer and running her fingers through her hair Betty sighs and slumps her back against the wall in defeat.   
Feeling free for the first time from her mothers controlling parenting style she stops herself when muscle memory is grabbing her hair into a ponytail and instead runs her fingers through her hair and opts to leave it down. Letting her natural waves take form.

She starts to make her way out of the locker room when on the thought trail of controlling, she thinks about the Lodges, Archie once again not far from her thoughts, she realizes.

She knows he loves Veronica, but does the Lodges love come with a price tag of your soul? She starts to wonder about their wedding, their marriage, Mr and Mrs Archie Andrews... or would it be Mr and Mrs Lodge-Andrews? Or would the Lodges make Archie take their name? Robbing him of the last connection that he was once an Andrews; a good person. Betty grimaces at the thought and makes her way out of girls locker room, promptly turning down the corridor to her first class, hoping a focus on her education will bring her respite from her constant thoughts of Archie, god she was _so_ mad at him she thought to herself as she entered the class and found her seat, chastising herself once again for thinking about Archie and vowing not to again until at least this class was over.

It didn't take long until she broke that promise to herself, it didn't help either that he was in the same class this morning, in hindsight, that promise was unrealistic with him sat feet in front of her.

He takes his seat and turns to face her with a quick smile-nod combo. He's about to turn back to the front when he notices she doesn't return his smile as she has for as long as he can remember. He double takes to make sure he didn't miss the smile the first time. He didn't.

Betty looks at him briefly, face without emotion before she shifts her gaze to their teacher looking beyond him, through him. Betty is mad at him and she wants him to know it.

When the class has finished, Betty sees Archie quickly leave his desk and stands outside the doorway, clearly waiting to ambush her. No escape she thinks to herself.

Betty takes her time closing her books and notes before she begrudgingly makes her way over to him. His eyes were pleading with her with each step she took closer to him. 

As luck would have it, Veronica turns up and grabs on to Archies arm pulling him away muttering something about cupcakes and something else Betty didn't catch. Archie starts to pull back, rooting himself to the spot, 

"Ronnie, I'm just waiting for Bet-"

With Archie's eyes on Veronica, no longer burning into her, Betty uses this as her opportunity to escape, quickly walking past them muttering 'no he isn't' and half walking half jogging away down the corridor to the blue and gold.

When Betty reaches the blue and gold, she is surprised to see Jughead already in there stood over the desk pouring over a mass of papers.  
"Hey," she says a little breathy from her walk/jog away from Archie and Veronica. 

Jugheads eyes dart up to meet her smiling and starts moving around the desk to meet her where she stood.

"Hey," he replied back, now holding her at the waist. He put a little pressure into his hands, indicating he wanted her to back up against the door but Betty wiggled out of his grasp and held her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry Juggie, I'm just so mad at them both, I can't really think about that right now."

"That's ok. I completely understand" Jughead replied with both care and concern.

Jughead was nothing but respectful when it came to consent and Betty knew he wouldn't hold the slight rejection against her.

"So, you spoke to Archie and Veronica then?" Jughead assumed

"Not quite... more, muttered a few words and then sped past them," Betty said, sighing to herself for being so childish.

She took a breath and then asked, "Have you spoken to them at all?"

Jughead rolled his eyes before responding, "Veronica and Archie are just too much drama right now. All they really give you is a recipe for some soul-sucking, mind-numbing, ennui. And I for one could skip it."

Betty started to grin at him instantly realizing Jughead was quoting Dawsons Creek.  
"Dawsons Creek? Really Jug?". Betty asked with a grin she couldn't hide, eyebrows high and a teasing tone. 

Jughead reached out and pulled her close to him, lifting her chin with his fingers, "and you will take it to your grave" he said softly leaning into a gentle kiss.

Betty reciprocated the kiss but she flinched at the mention of 'grave', images of burying Archie alive flash before her eyes and her chest feels tight. That night was so traumatic, for the both of them. Maybe she can cut Archie a little slack? Maybe this is his way of coping?

Suddenly she feels a chill and realizes that Jughead has stepped away from her, shivers taking over where his warm body once was. He's looking at her, he can tell something is wrong, internally scolding himself for mentioning the word 'Grave' knowing what Betty and Archie went through that night. 

"Betty" Jughead hesitantly begins, trying to bring Betty back from whatever dark place her mind has taken her.  
"I'm fine" She quickly answers, not really knowing what the question is.

"Hey, this is me, you can't I'm fine me and expect me to believe it," he says with a caring tone, hand cupping her face and thumb stroking her cheek.

Betty leans into his hand for a beat and then insists that she really is fine or at least she will be once she has said her peace with Archie.  
Jughead bristled at the mention of Archie, though he tried his best to hide it. "You want to talk to Archie?"

"Well, no.. not really talk."  
Jughead looked confused but stayed silent encouraging her to finish her train of thought

"I want him to listen, I..I need him to hear what I have to say."

Jughead nods slowly understanding that Betty needed some kind of closure with Archie or maybe she thought she could reach him, pull him back from the dark side. But Jughead wasn't sure there was an Archie left to pull back anymore.

"I understand" Jughead begun "But, I don't think it will do any good, the Archie we both knew and loved has gone, and we just need to accept that and move on" Jughead's tone turning somber now.

Betty took in Jughead's words and started to pick them apart in her head, she wouldn't give up on Archie, not yet.

She decides that there is no time like the present and searches her pocket for her phone, sighing at the number of unread messages she had.

Arch: Why?  
Arch: Whats going on Betty?  
Arch: are you ok?  
Arch: Betty, please talk to me

Betty sighs and reluctantly starts to type a response

Betty: Meet me in the blue and gold office at Lunch

Before Betty even slips her phone back in her pocket her phone vibrates with his response.

Arch: See you then

Betty gives Jughead a shrug and then puts her phone away.

Jughead goes back to the desk to gather up his papers back into his bag. 

"Are you coming to see the serpents with me? We could really do with guaranteeing their vote" Jughead asked Betty while throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Of course, we are a team after all Juggie" Betty affectionately coos, slipping her hand into his while they stride out of the blue and gold together in the direction of the Serpent's hang out.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty left the serpents feeling frustrated, why couldn't they accept her? She is practically a serpent sans the tattoo. Is that what they needed?

Betty headed to her final class before lunch, thankfully this class would be Archie free. 

But regardless, took very little in while she pondered how she can help Jughead secure the much needed votes from the serpents. These thoughts a welcome distraction from her foray of Archie thoughts earlier this morning. 

Her teacher isn't hugely attentive in world history, so when the solution comes to her, she can easily get access to her phone to find the information she needs.

As soon as the class is over Betty bolts out of the room and heads to Blue and Gold, she knows Archie will be there soon and she needs to do something before he gets there.

Knowing her time alone will be limited she attempts to quickly walk to the blue and gold whilst connecting her phone to the blue and gold printer. She needs to print something and she would rather Archie didn't see what it was.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archie decides to skip his next class, he knows he is meeting Betty in less than an hour and he really isn't in the mood for English literature today, instead he skips under the pretense of needing extra time to help Veronica prepare for her next campaign event. It isn't a total lie, he _does_ spend time helping Veronica.. for about 20 minutes.

He helps arrange more cupcakes delivered especially from New York into Veronica approved displays. When Ronnie is satisfied, he gives her a quick peck before turning to leave. He halts when an idea hits him.

"Ronnie, do you mind if I take one of these?"

"for Betty?" Veronica assumes

"Yeah, is that ok?"

Archie stares at his girlfriend watching her expression flicker from worry to concern to delight.

"of course," she says once her expression settles on delight.

Archie easily gives her his boyish grin before grabbing the cake and exiting down the hallway.

Although there is still 30 mins or so until lunch, he decides to just wait out the rest of his time in the blue and gold for Betty. He was looking forward to some peace and quiet...or he was until he entered the room to find Kevin having a heated altercation with the printer.

"Stupid piece of- oh hey Archie."

"Hey.. everything ok?"

"Peachy, if only this damn machine would work"

Archie gives a sympathizing nod.

"What are you doing here anyway," Kevin asks without looking at Archie, still focused on fixing a paper jam that he can not find. 

"Just waiting for Betty," Archie says with the most nonchalance he can muster.

Kevin then turns his head to face Archie raising his brow, "you know she isn't actually writing for the paper anymore?"

Surprisingly, Archie didn't know that.. or if he did, he forgot and he wasn't sure which was worse. How have their lives drifted so far that he didn't know Betty, his best friend, an aspiring journalist, didn't work on the school paper anymore?

Archie must have been lost in his thoughts a little longer than was socially acceptable because Kevin had to clear his throat to bring back his attention.

"Why did she quit?" Archie asked.

"She didn't, she was taken off it, both Betty and Jughead were" Kevin explained slowly, shaking his head a little that Archie didn't already know this. 

Archie was about to ask why again but Kevin stopped him.

"I'm not here to act as your personal tourist information center, honestly, I have my own life too you know." 

Archie is a little taken back by this outburst and decides to tread carefully, not wanting to cause another one from Kevin.

"Can I help?" Archie asks merely, hoping this will sooth Kevins apparent anger at him.

Kevin doesn't answer, just cocks his head in his direction, silently asking Archie to join him.

They attempt to find the apparent paper jam, that the printer is adamant exists according to the warning on the screen. But like Kevin, he too could not find any reason the printer would not start printing.

"off and on again?" Archie weakly suggests

Kevin just rolls his eyes and ushers Archie away so he can continue to try and fix the printer without him. 

Archie gets up and starts to pace around nervously, checking the time on his phone every few seconds.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kevin enquires, moving away from the printer, also defeated.

"Well-" Archie begins, but he is cut off when Kevin begins "I mean, if you had done that to anyone else's boyfriend they would probably want to punch you, but this is you and Betty, you have nothing to worry about," Kevin says matter a factly.

Archie thinks about those words _it's you and Betty, you have nothing to worry about_ and starts to relax a little until Kevin starts talking again.

"Although, she is basically demanding her mom kick out her brother and that is very non-Betty like" Kevin muses to himself more than Archie.

"Wait, what?" Archie asks snapping out of his own thoughts, eyes very much on Kevin. 

At this point the door bursts open and he see's Betty out of breath and a little stunned to see him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time that day, Betty speeds into the blue and gold only to be surprised that the room isn't empty. Archie is already there, and it's clear he has been pacing by the way he is stood like a deer in headlights, jumping at the door suddenly bursting open.

But Archie isn't the only one there, Kevin is there too. "Hey Kev" Betty greets, still a little breathy from her sprint. "What are you doing here?" she asks with both curiosity and frustration.

"Could ask you the same thing, Betty, I'm the one still on the paper, remember?"

Of course, Betty remembered, she was just so caught off guard, hoping the room would be empty so she could finish her task quickly before Archie arrived.

"Right, yeah of course, sorry," Betty says a little embarrassed. She starts to apologize and explain she was just shocked to see him but he holds his hand up to silence her, telling her he was just printing off some audition sheets but the damn printer is jammed.

"Oh..Ok, Kev" She is about to ask him how excited he is to direct and who he wants to audition for what part before he stands up frustrated and says he is going to lunch and asks if they print in his absence could they please keep hold of them for him.

"Of course" Archie answers before Betty has the chance. Instead, Betty just smiles brightly at Kevin and nods as he walks past her and out to lunch.

Betty and Archie stand in silence for a few beats before it's too much for Archie, and he breaks it.

"Betty, please talk to me, whats going on?" Archie pleads.

Betty stays silent and walks over to the printer and also see's the flashing paper jam warning.

_typical_

She sighs and reluctantly moves her gaze from the printer to Archie.

Archie steps forward to her, lifting his shoulders and eyebrows, silently asking her to answer him.

Betty stays silent, now gazing at the floor and chewing her lip.

She was so mad at him before, but now they are here alone she doesn't know where to start.

"Betty" Archie warns

Betty moves to the other side of the room and sits on the sofa, head in her hands. Archie nervously follows and leans on the desk adjacent.  
"How did we get here Arch?" Betty asks the floor, still not looking up at Archie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archie has no idea but at the same time, he knows exactly how they got here.

"Why the hell would you do that Arch? to Jug? You're supposed to be brothers. You don't do that to your brother."

Archie feels a heavy brick hit his stomach, the guilt is too much, instead of owning up, feeling like an animal being cornered he lashes out. Remembering what Kevin told him about Chic.

"You can talk Betty, you're trying to get your _actual_ brother kicked out" he regretted it as soon as it came out.

"You have NO idea what you're talking about Archie" Betty spat with anger "and how the hell do you even know about that?"

"Kev mentioned something."

Betty scoffs "of course he did."

"Betty, I'm sorry I didn't mean that I just... urgh.. this is such a mess, talk to me please" Archie pleads once again, moving to the sofa to sit next to Betty and reaching for her hand.

Betty pulls her arm away causing Archie to retreat his arm mid-stretch.

"I want to be here for you Betty, you mean so much to me, please."

Betty sighs and sits back into the sofa, looking straight ahead, still not looking at Archie.

"It's a long story, but we don't get on and I can't be in that house while Chic is there, so I'm staying with Jug for a little while" Betty sighs again, finally looking to Archie's direction, but still not his eyes.

"I wish you would have told me, Betty, you know you can stay with me and my dad anytime, there is more room at my house than the trailer, you can have my bed, I'll take the cou-" Betty put her hand up to silence him.

"Yeah, I'm sure V would love that," she said moving her gaze away from Archie again looking straight ahead and gripping the sofa to stop herself forming tight fists.

Archie sighs, then remembering the cupcake he brought her, "Hey" he asks voice suddenly full of sunshine "are you hungry?"

"It is lunch," Betty says cocking her head sarcastically.

Archie rushes over to fetch the cupcake her brought her, bringing it to her back at the sofa. His eyes and smile filled with hope as he hands it to her.

But Betty doesn't react how he had hoped. Instead, she side-eyes the cupcake "Really, Arch? A New York cupcake? are you going to kiss me too?" Betty deadpans

Archie knows Betty is referencing Veronica's campaigning tactic but Archie can't help his head snap up to her at the word 'kiss', and his eyes dart to her lips.

"You can't buy me like you're buying votes, Archie." Betty shakes her head and looks to the floor again.

Archie swallows "I'm sorry Betty, I'm not trying to buy you I just thought you might like a cupcake, I swear, that's all it was"

Betty looks up at him, their eyes meeting for the first time and he sees her deflate, a small smile on her lips, he loses himself staring at her smile, her lips, again. 

Kevin's words echoing in his head again, _it's you and Betty, you have nothing to worry about._

He bravely scoots closer to her "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you with Chic." Archie sighs

Betty just nods, lips in a tight line, he's not sure, but he swears he sees her eyes dart to his lips, but he can't be sure because she suddenly stands up and moves to lean on the desk.

"Your turn Arch."

"huh" Archies brow furrow with confusion, still a little dazed from her abrupt departure from his side.

"Why would you do that to Jug and the other serpents? I answered your question, time you answered mine."

"Betty... it's complicated" Archie weakly explains, he starts looking down at his scar.

"Archie, what you did" Betty barely whispers.

Archie gets up off the sofa and moves towards Betty.

"I don't know who you are anymore" every word hurting Betty as they came out of her mouth. This was clearly hurting her just as much as it was hurting him to hear it.

Archie was speechless, he felt so much shame. All he wanted was to be _her_ Archie again, but she was right, he has changed, she has changed too. She has become this strong, beautiful woman. whereas, he has become a coward.

"I don't know where my best friend is... but he isn't in this room right now." Betty manages to whisper, tears threatening to spill.

Archie felt like he had been stabbed at those words, they definitely weren't 10 anymore and his heart physically hurt at the realization of what was happening.

He stayed silent not knowing what to say, seeing Betty end their friendship this way left him speechless.

"Unless you give me a good reason for why you would do that Arch, why you would side with Mr. Lodge over your own Father, I don't think we can be friends anymore," Betty says the last few words with an eerie conviction.

Betty takes Archie's stunned silence as affirmation and makes her way to the door.

Archie grabs her arm and spins her to face him. His eyes searching her face for a trace that she still saw him, she still saw her best friend, but he didn't see anything. Her stare bore into him when she yanked her arm away from him moving to the door and muttering as she left "Don't talk to me again Archie" and without looking back to him, she walks away and down the hall.

Betty once told her mom she would never stop being friends with him, ever. Was this the line? Was this something they couldn't come back from? The thought made him feel sick. 

Just then the printer springs to life. A familiar humming sound feeling deafening in the silence he had come accustomed to.

Archie throws his head back and sighs, wanting to leave the room and chase after Betty but having to wait for Kevin's printouts as he promised he would.

He goes to stand by the printer watching as the papers fly out. After the last audition sheet has printed, he collects them up and starts to walk away. 

Then he hears the printer start to whizz to life again. Curiously, he wanders over, assuming this was Bettys and it could be an excuse to see her again.

When the printer is finished, he takes the paper and quickly scans through it. Not believing what he is seeing, he reads it again, more thoroughly this time.

It's a letter of consent for a tattoo.

_No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I promise the next chapter will be out sooner now I have some direction of where to take this.  
> Please let me know what you think, I really hope you enjoyed it, even though there was definitely a change of tone in this angsty addition to my little story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is hell-bent on stopping Betty from making the same mistakes he made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much for all the kudos and comments it honestly means the world to me!  
> Like I have said I am not a writer and this is all very new to me but the encouragement you all give is amazing and I appreciate every single one!  
> Once again I am super nervous to post this chapter but I really hope you like it!  
> As always, I apologize if it is written badly or if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes!
> 
> Please enjoy chapter 3 :)

Archie continues to stare blankly at the piece of paper in his hands, frantically looking away before bringing his sight back to the paper and hoping in those seconds the words had rearranged themselves on the page into something else. 

  
"No, she can't, she can't get a serpent tattoo. Surely Jug would never let her do this." Archie mumbles to the paper in his hands. Willing the inanimate object in his hands to understand and help him.

Archie thinks back to the night he had helped Jughead with his serpent errand. It was dangerous and illegal, and he doesn't want Betty anywhere near that.

At the end of the night he remembers Jughead promising to try to get out of the serpents -  _why would he let Betty get trapped like he is?_

Archie starts to shake his head maniacally.

Archie was starting to spiral, imagining Betty,  _his_  Betty as a serpent. The image of Alice Cooper springs to his mind, young and foolish and holding a mugshot placard. Only Alice starts to morph into Betty. He sees Betty, her eyes sullen and full of regret, her lips tight in apprehension and then in anger, he scrunches the paper hard in one hand.

  
_Why is she doing this? is it for Jug? Is he making her prove something to him? it just doesn't make sense._

_I don't care if she wants to talk to me or not. I won't let her do this. I won't let her ruin her life._

Suddenly Archie was filled with rage. Before his brain could register what was happening, his feet started moving out the blue and gold and down the hallway searching for one person - Jughead.

He makes his way to the cafeteria, shoes scuffing the floor when he surges into a jog. As soon as he enters the cafeteria, he immediately sees Jughead surrounded by the other serpents. Though to his relief, he doesn't see Betty.

While catching his breath from his spontaneous burst of speed he scans the other tables in case Betty is sat at another table, but his search comes up empty and he starts towards the serpent table. 

He starts to walk up to the table with purpose but is halted when his eyes connect with Sweetpea and suddenly Sweetpea stands and all other serpents follow pushing back their chairs to rise causing a blockade between him and Jughead.

"Brave of you to show your face here, Andrews," Sweetpea said pushing him back with his finger.

"Brave or stupid" Fangs added, puffing himself up to intimidate Archie.

Archie heard a few sniggers and could see a few more serpents start to edge closer to him.  
He knows they are holding some resentment over the Southside high incident. But he doesn't have time for this, so Archie takes a breath to try and calm himself. 

If they weren't on school grounds he probably would have been intimidated, but they won't do anything here, and he knows it. So instead of backing down, he steps forward with determination "I need to speak with Jughead."

The table of serpents scoffs and laughs at his request.  
He pushes on despite their reaction, "it's important" he says when a scowling Jughead finally come standing into his view.

"It's about Betty" he urges.

Jughead's expression slowly changes from his signature scowl to something vulnerable. A vulnerability only Betty's name could cause.

"What is it? Is she ok? Did Chic-" Jughead stops himself, fearing showing this much emotion in front of his fellow serpents could potentially prove detrimental in the future.

"Outside" he snarls, expression returning to a scowl.

Archie nods and follows him willingly outside so they can talk in private.

They walk over to the picnic benches, and Archie stands as Jughead sits up on the table, resting his feet on the bench and his elbows on his knees  
Archie doesn't say anything, just thrusts the consent form into Jugheads face.

"What's this?" Jughead asked 

"Read it" Archie demands

Jughead scoffs at Archie's attempt to control him but curiosity gets the better of him, and he reads it all the same.

After a few seconds of careful scanning of the page, Jughead brings the paper down and looks up to Archie.

"So?"

_Did he seriously not understand what this meant? Or did he already know? Did he even ask her to?_

Archie is brought back by Jug clicking in his face, "Earth to Archie." 

Archie flinched at the clicks in his face. This brought him back, and he was now angrier than ever. "What do you mean, so? I swear to god Jug if you had-"

"What, what are you going to do" Jughead replies standing up to meet Archie’s height now.

"I thought you cared about her" Archie spits 

"about who?" Jughead asks confused

_Jughead is not this stupid_

"BETTY" Archie exclaims.

"Wait, Betty... Betty printed this?" Jughead asked, the realization finally kicking in.

Jughead slumps back leaning on the table, no longer squaring his shoulders to Archie.

Taking a breath, letting his anger wane Archie tries to explain again.

"Betty is going to get a serpent tattoo, Jug"

For a second, he detects something in Jugheads expression. Pride? Smugness? It is quickly followed by worry, but the fact it was there in the first place starts to bring Archie's anger back to boiling point.

"You can't let her do it, Jug" Archie pleads now.

"She's only doing it for you. If you tell her-" 

"Betty is her own person Archie. No one can tell her what to do" Jughead says calmly, cutting Archie’s speech short.

Archie ponders this for a few seconds, Betty  _is_ her own person, always one to follow the beat of her own drum, always searching for and righting injustice, like when they were in the 5th grade, and Archie was blamed for a fairly explicit note circulating around the classroom. Betty was hell bent on proving it was Jason, even though Archie begged her to let it go...that's one of the reasons he loves her... as a friend, of course, he reminds himself. But this isn't an injustice, this is a  _mistake_ , and he needs to try. 

"Own person or not we can't let her do this, I won't let her."

"You won't let her, can you hear yourself?" Jughead retorts in disbelief, "Betty will do whatever she wants, neither you or I can control her"

Archie doesn't feel like he is going to get the answer he wants and resignedly his shoulders slump and tone softens in defeat.

"So that's it? You're not going to talk to her? you won't help me?"

"Talk to her yourself" Jughead spits back, tone harsh and cutting.

"She isn't talking to me right now" Archie states, eyes darting to the side, not looking at Jughead.

When he brings his view back to Jughead the smugness Archie saw before in his expression surfaced again, only this time it lasted much longer before his signature scowl took precedence.

"Can you blame her, Arch?" The way he said 'Arch,' made him seethe. 

"We can't trust you while you're going around doing the Lodges dirty work for them."

"It's not like I-" Archie stops himself from finishing, he can't tell Jughead he didn't have a choice, can't tell him about the cut that is still so deep on his palm.

Archie exhales harshly and tries again, "I believe in the Prison Jug, it  _Will_  bring a safer Riverdale. Mr Lodge told me that-"

This time it was Jughead's turn to cut off Archie.

"Tell me, Archie, just how much time do you spend on your knees when you and Mr Lodge have these talks?"

Archie's jaw clenched and his hands curled into tight fists. His eyes fixed on Jughead, whose fists were also tight.

They were both staring each other down, like a cliché teen western standoff, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Archie wanted to punch him. Repeatedly. 

 

He caught himself in this thought and inwardly shuddered at what he was becoming, wanting to punch his childhood friend, his blood brother repeatedly. Doing his best to pacify the situation, Archie let his chest deflate muttered a 'thanks for nothing' and walked away back into the school.

 

The school day dragged on and when Archie finally got home he couldn't wait to wash the day off him. 

Freshly showered and dressed Archie pads into his room and drops on to his bed on his back, the shower may have cleaned his skin but he still feels dirty.

He presses his palms into his eyes in frustration. Feeling his scar on his eyelids prompting him to lift his palm once again and study his scar while he remained laying on his bed. He sighed but then determination struck him and he jolted up out of bed. Turning to look out of his window.

She was home, but he wasn't sure if she would let him in her house. His brain was working overtime. He thought about how they used to communicate through their windows when they were younger.

Throwing across a plastic cup tied to a string wouldn't work, flicking a flash light on and off three times wouldn't help much either. Then he saw it in his mind's eye. The perfect way to get her to talk to him. The Ladder.

He hadn't climbed his dad's ladder up to her room in years. Not since her mum had grounded her for getting an A- in the 8th grade. Betty was so distraught she had sent Archie a message saying as much. He had tried the flashlight method that time too, but Betty was too upset to reciprocate and when Archie’s flashlight plea went unanswered he resorted to the Ladder. 

 

It was a spring day and his dad's ladder was just there in the back of his truck. Little Archie had to use all of his strength to maneuver the ladder safely off the truck and letting the ladder slip a few times he had suffered a few splinters. Walking the ladder over to Betty's window was just as harrowing, dropping the ladder on his toe multiple times and the ladder steps banging on his knees as he stepped forward. But his best friend was upset and he wanted to make that better. So, with sweat collecting on his brow from the springs sun, scrapes and bruises building, he soldiered on and placed the ladder to Betty's window. Bettys expression when Archie had knocked on her window is one he will never forget. Eyes blown in wonderment, smile beaming. It was worth it. Every scrape and bruise.

Archie brought himself back to the present. _The Ladder, the ladder will work._  

Archie raced outside in search of his dad’s ladder. 

Once again he found the ladder on the back of his dad's truck, only this time he managed to lift and maneuver the ladder with ease before he placed the ladder square in front of Betty's window.

Steadying his breathing he took his first shaky step on the ladder and then continued until he reached her window.

He saw Betty at her desk, musing over various papers. He took a second to appreciate her before tentatively tapping his knuckles on her window.

He saw Betty's shy smile at the noise but when she moved over to greet him, her expression turned from the previous delight to confusion.

Betty opened her window, "Archie, what the hell?"

Archie wasn't expecting this welcome. This isn't how he saw his fairy-tale like ascent to her rescue playing out.  
He pushed away his disappointment at her expression and pleadingly said, "Betty, please let me in."

Betty looked out of her window and down to the ground, before bringing her eyes back to Archie, stepping out of the way and giving Archie permission to clamber in. More so out of concern for his safety than wanting to talk to him and once again disappointment stings his core.  
  
After Archie scrambles back to standing after not so gracefully stumbling through Betty's window, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a very crinkled and folded piece of paper.

"Betty, I... when you left the blue and gold... Kevin asked to pick up his print outs."

Betty stood with one arm across her middle and the other absent-mindedly playing with her pendant, nodding her head to Archie’s words, trying to anticipate what words should come next.

Archie huffs and throws his head back, _why can't I get my words out_

Instead, he decides actions speak louder than words so wordlessly he unfolds the paper and hands the consent form to Betty. Bettys' eyes widen in realization as she takes the paper from Archie.

The look he presents makes her feel uneasy, the disappointment in his eyes too much. Even though she is supposed to be mad at him, her anger melts away, and she is struck by the desire to alleviate Archie’s worry for her.

"Arch-" Betty hurriedly begins but is immediately cut off by a strangled "Why?" whispered from Archie's lips. 

Betty swallows, Archie looks hurt but Betty feels the need to rebel tumble out of her when she shrugs her shoulders with arms wide and daringly throws a "Why not?" his way.

_Why not??_

Archie opens his mouth to answer but she is already talking again

"I'm practically a serpent sans the tattoo anyway"

Archie pulls his face into a puzzled grimace "What, no you're not, you're dating a serpent Betty, that doesn't make you one" Archie says, finally finding his words.

Betty realizes that Archie is unaware of the serpent dance she did and decides she would like to keep it that way so quickly changes the subject.

"It will just make things easier," Betty says a decibel softer now

Archie is utterly confused once again but suspects this has something to do with Jughead. He presses on trying to make her see this is a mistake

"Are you telling me the only way for you to be with Jug is to be a serpent?" he asks incredulously

"Betty, the serpents are involved with drugs, those were your words remember?"

Betty casts her mind back to when they were trying to figure out the motives behind Jason’s killer; she does remember saying that. 

She goes to argue back but he doesn't let her, firing question after question to her.

"What if you are asked to sell drugs?"  
"What if you, yourself, start taking drugs?"  
"What if you are attacked? or asked to attack someone else?  
"That’s what the serpents do Betty"

Archie catches his breath after his onslaught of questioning before he begins again, more softness in his tone this time.

"Do the older serpents have wife’s who are not serpents?"

"Can you think of one female older serpent who is happy?" Archie reasons softly

Betty thinks back to the bitter blonde serpent who told her about the serpent dance, with his words, it feels like she is looking into her future, and she shivers at the thought.

"because that will be your future Betty" Archie says bringing Betty back to her room.

"...and...and I don’t want that for you, _you_ don't want that for you," Archie says with so much care and concern he might cry.

"You deserve to have a full life where you control your choices, not the serpents" the sincerity in his voice threatening to catch on unshed tears.

Betty tried to say something in response but he cut her off, continuing the monologue he had been practicing all afternoon.

"Betty, if you do this, and you and Jug break up, then what? his voice now barely a whisper

"you will have a constant reminder on your body of the biggest mistake of your life."

The irony isn't lost on him, he wishes someone had told him all of these things, made him question what he was really doing when he sliced his own hand. He looks down at his own palm for what feels like the hundredth time today.

"Arch, what is it?" Betty asks, anger dissipated, only concern remaining for her best friend.

Archie doesn't realize how long he spends transfixed on his scar until he feels Betty's hand on him.

"Arch, what is it?" she moves her hand over his and he knows she can feel the bump of raised healing skin. He tries to move his hand away, but Betty, now holding his palm with both her hands keeps it firm.

"what did you do?" looking down at his scar, her voice barely a whisper.

"Betty, promise me you won't do this, please," Archie said not answering her question, looking at her while she still studied his palm, fingers gentle following the scar's curve forward and back again.

"What happened Arch?" eyes now looking directly into Archie’s, her fingers still making feather-light touches to his palm.  
Archie swallowed hard before he broke her gaze, removed her hand from his and walked away from her, instantly missing her touch but knowing he would cave to her demands if he remained in close proximity to her.

This didn't deter Betty though, if anything this only spurred her on to unravel the secret her best friend had been keeping from her. She marches up to him and grabs his face with her hands, forcing Archie to look at her.

"What happened?" her voice soft but determined.

Archie tried to look away but Betty's hands instantly brought his face back to hers. 

"If I tell you, will you promise me you won't do it, you won't get the serpent tattoo."

Betty started to protest but Archie cut her off, his own hand coming up to cup her face, his thumb gently stroking her flushed cheek

"at least not until you finish college, if you still want to be a serpent after you have your degree, I will support you 100%, but... I need to know... I need to know that you get everything you deserve in life Betty, I need to know that" Archie says in barely a whisper while he continued to gently stroke her cheek.

Betty thought over his words, unconsciously leaning into his hand while she thought about what he was proposing. With a sigh and defeated smile she agreed she wouldn't become a serpent until after college, it did make sense. The serpents are a lifelong deal, and she did want to go to college.

"OK Arch, I promise, now please tell me what happened"

Archie took a deep breath, removed his hand from her cheek and pulled her own hands away from his face, but didn't let go of her hands. For a second he thought she might pull them away, but they stay there suspended in the void between them, so with a gentle squeeze of her hand, he began.

"It was Mr Lodge," he said defeatedly, flinching as the words came out, but also with relief he can finally lift this weight off his chest.

"Mr Lodge, did this to you?" Betty said with shock and disgust, while she gentle thumbed his scar once more.

"No, not exactly."

Archie let go of her hands and moved to sit on Betty's bed, head in his hands. Betty quietly followed and sat next to him, tucking one leg beneath her and holding the other knee.

Rubbing his back to encourage him "Take your time Arch"

Betty's touch causing electricity to run through him, he couldn't help but give a pleasant murmur. Archie eventually took his head out of his hands and looked at Betty. After everything he has done, she is still here, gently coaxing him to talk to her, hand gently rubbing his back, smile encouraging him to trust her. His heart swells and it gives him the strength to speak again.

"I... I did it" Archie says head falling in shame.  
Betty's hand stilled on his back at this revelation. He immediately realized what she must have assumed and he quickly sought to dispel the worry in her eyes

"No not like I was trying to hurt myself."  
"It was a blood pact... with Mr Lodge... to show my loyalty."

Betty visibly recoiled, hand to her mouth in shock. The care in her eyes a matter of seconds ago now something else, fierce determination.

Standing up and leaving Archie’s side she started to pace a small figure of eight.

"So Mr Lodge, a grown man, Father, Husband…businessman" Betty struggled to get the word businessman out without her eyes rolling, "asked a six-teen-year-old boy, to cut himself to prove his loyalty??"

When she said it like that it did sound ridiculous

"Loyalty to what? Veronica? Lodge industries?"

"Both I guess" Archie said shrugging

Betty's pacing halted and she tilted her gaze back to Archie, he looked so defeated, so lost, so young.

Betty took her place back on the bed next to him and grabbed the back of his hands, palms up

"is this why you cut the chains on the serpents Arch? Did he force you?"

Archie didn't say anything, just tried to look away feeling ashamed

"oh Archie" Betty sighs 

Archie can feel tears starting to build in his eyes, the guilt too overwhelming for him, but after a few seconds of silence, Betty sits up straight and tightens her hold on his hands.

"Well you know what Arch" Betty says with a sudden sunny disposition

Archie looked up at her, eyes still full of shame and regret

"Scars heal," she said tugging his palm and bringing her lips to the scar, offering the softest kiss.

Shivers ran all over Archie’s body the moment her lips made contact with his skin. The kiss didn't linger for long, but it was long enough to stir something deep within him.

"Magic kiss" Betty stated matter-of-factly, a throwback to their scraped elbows and knees days.

Betty smiled so brightly at Archie he couldn't help mirror her smile. He pulled her into a hug, and they both relaxed into each other. Archie sighed as he nuzzled into her neck, squeezing a little tighter he said into her hair "I’ve missed you Betty."

"I've missed you to" Betty said into Archie’s neck, hot breath once again causing goosebumps.

When they pulled away from each other, Archie felt an instant loss but smiled back all the same.

"So, we’re OK?" Archie asked uncertainly

Betty made a show to think hard about this, dramatically stroking her chin.

"No more secrets OK?" she finally asks

"OK," Archie says with a deep exhale.

"Then we're OK," Betty chirps with a shy a smile on her lips.

Archie felt the brick lift from his chest at Betty's confirmation, feeling lighter than he has in a while, not only knowing he still has Betty as a friend but also that he has shared his inner turmoil.

"Archie, what are we going to do now?" Betty asked snapping Archie back to her attention

"I don't know Betty," he said honestly

"I won't let Mr Lodge control you like this, we will find a way out of this Archie, I promise."

Archie just smiles at Betty, knowing with every inch of him that she would find a way out of this, Because she is Betty.

"Does Veronica know?"

Archie flinches before answering "I’m not sure, she knows I have devoted my loyalty... but I don't know if she knows about.." he gestures to his palm.

"she hasn't noticed a huge scar on your hand??" Betty asks astounded 

"If she has she hasn't said anything," Archie says shrugging

He sees Betty clench her fists tight at this revelation. Archie furrowed his brow at her fists, until she unclenched her fists and flexed her fingers.

"I can't believe V would be ok with this...there has to be some other explanation... but she can't be that oblivious, she's too smart for that."

"Betty"

"But then again she has always been blinded when it comes to her family, especially her dad, but when she holds your hand she must feel it, has her dad done this before?"

"Betty," Archie says grabbing her now, bringing her from her spiral

"Betty" Archie says a little softer now "I don't know the answer to any of those questions."

"But Betty, you have to be careful, Hiram isn't your run of a mill business man.."

"Ain’t that the truth."

Betty and Archie’s head snap to the door where they see Jughead leaning on Betty's door frame

Betty jumps up away from Archie "Jug, what are you doing here" Betty asks in amazement, walking up and giving him a polite peck in greeting.

"I came to see you, after Archie basically begged me to speak to you RE a serpent tattoo. But looks like he has already beaten me to it." Jughead says staring hard at Archie 

"You said she wouldn't speak to you" Jughead directs to Archie

"erm, she is here" Betty's tone becoming irritated

"I had to do something, had to speak to her, you didn't seem to be taking me seriously at lunch" Archie directs to Jughead

"her is here too." 

Jughead was about to retort something back to Archie, eyes steely, not letting up.

"OK, time out" Betty insists.

"Jug," Betty says pulling him to Archie and grabbing Archie's hand palm up

Jughead doesn't understand the significance of what Betty is showing him and just stands there looking down at Archie's palm, scowl still firmly in place.

"Oh, did you hurt yourself on the cutters Arch?" Jug says with mock sympathy

Betty shakes her head frustrated "no Jug, Mr Lodge made Archie do this."

Jughead scrunched his face in apparent confusion

"He has lured him into some sick blood oath," Betty said disgusted, like every word left a bad taste in her mouth as she spoke them aloud.

Archie felt his stomach loop, he was hoping this would be just between him and Betty, he hadn't expected her to tell Jughead a mere minutes after he had confided in her, but he supposes that it should help heal his and Jughead's friendship, another friendship he has been sorely missing.

"Is this true Archie?" Jughead asks, the concern now evident in his tone.  
Archie stands there agape unable to admit it out loud to Jughead

"Yes, it’s true, Jughead" Betty answers for him, understanding his body language as reluctance to open up all over again.

"Shit, Arch, why didn't you tell us?"

Archie tries his best not to scoff but it comes out all the same.

"We haven’t exactly been on the best terms Jug, and I haven’t really.." he looks over to Betty

He hasn't what? Been allowed to talk to Betty? Been able to trust himself alone with her?

He doesn’t finish his sentence instead starts a new one. "it doesn't matter. How do I get out of this Betty?" 

"I don't know" Betty admits. She goes to reach his hand to comfort him but changes her mind mid-air and instead wraps her arms around herself.

"But we will figure this out," she says turning sharply to face them both.

"We will" Jughead adds, moving to stand next to Betty and snaking his arm around her waist.

Archie nods and tries to smile at the collective force willing to help him and not focus on how much he winced at the word 'we'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought (nicely)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. A few things:  
> 1\. Thank you SO much to everyone for the kudos and comments, I can't tell you how much they mean to me  
> 2\. I had some heartbreaking personal things going on, and they took a few months to resolve which is why it has taken me so long to upload this  
> 3\. I'm sorry, but I completely fell out of love with Riverdale. I'm not getting into it, but I just can't get on board with what they did in s2... I had intended for this to be very close to canon with 'unseen scenes' however; I'm going AU now, no holding back, all stars. 
> 
> I've had to change some of the tags, I'm sorry if you were following this for the canon aspect but I couldn't have the Barchie story I wanted while following the show. So, I have completely re-worked my plan, and this will now be 10 chapters, not 6.  
> I am so anxious about posting this! Without further ado, here is chapter 4, I really hope it was worth the wait! I promise I won't abandon this story!  
> oh! and I do not own Riverdale, I do not own these characters this is not for profit.  
> As always I have no beta so all mistakes are my own and I do apologize if you find any terrible spelling and grammar mistakes!

 

Chapter 4

 

Kevin breezes through the hallway with a content smile holding a binder tight against his chest. Footsteps seeming to cut through the subtle hallway din of scattered conversations. As he strides past the small crowds, classmates start following him with their eyes and some moving to follow him. He stops at the notice board, opens his binder and removes several pages before he pins one paper to the board. He stands there proudly before moving away so the growing crowd behind him can bustle into view of the pinned announcements.

A few whoops can be heard along with gentle sobs and awkward shuffling of feet when Archie and Veronica spot the mass of people crowded around their intended destination.

Veronica grabs Archie’s hand, his scarred hand, Archie internally notes, and laces their fingers together as they step in toe and nervously walk up to the notice board after the crowd before them slowly disperses…

Veronica's fingers dig into Archie’s arm in excitement when she spots both his and her name down the list.

“Chris” Archie states delightedly “That’s the one you wanted, right?”

“Yes...” Veronica sighs causing confusion to etch on Archie’s face.

“What’s wrong? You don’t sound happy, I thought that-“

“I just wanted you to play Billy” Veronica sighs again.

“Why, who do I have?” Archie asks while his finger runs down the page to his name and his eyes scan to the name on the right. “Tommy” he nods, not knowing if this was a big part or not.

Truthfully, Archie hadn’t seen Carrie the musical before, he hadn’t even seen the film. Horror films weren’t exactly his favorite growing up, which always prompted endless teasing from Jughead. When they were kids he, Betty and Jughead would often watch films together. Archie would never choose a horror film under the ruse he didn’t want Betty to be scared but when he and Jug would watch movies alone Jughead would tease him for his childlike choices even in the absence of Betty. It was worse when Jughead would choose a film. Either having to endure Scream from the millionth time or some Hitchcock ‘classic’ as Jug liked to emphasize, which Archie always had a tough time keeping his attention to and following.

  “Tommy is a great part” Veronica chimed bringing Archie back from his brief journey down memory lane. “It’s the biggest male part actually” Veronica added with a subtle nod.

“So... that’s good then?” Archie asks, still feeling a little uneasy with his girlfriend’s reaction to both their names being on the casting sheet.

“Yeah, it’s great, it’s just… we won’t really have any lines together” Veronica pouts.

Archie gives a faint chuckle at his girlfriend’s ridiculous reaction and adorable pout.

“I’m sure we will have some scenes together Ron” Archie tries to placate his girlfriend.

“Yeah” Veronica breaths in agreement but then to his shock adds, “But you’ll have more with Betty”

“oh” Archie responds a little stunned “I didn’t know she auditioned”.

“Neither did I”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kev!” Betty yells as she pulls open the blue and gold door and storms in to see him sitting in the desk chair with his back to her.

“Ahh, Betty, I had a feeling you might come and find me today,” Kevin said nonchalantly while he turned slowly to meet her in a very bond villain-esk manner.

“How long have you had that staged” Betty asks pressing her lips together to suppress a grin at her friend's overly dramatic theatrics.

“Only about ten minutes,” Kevin said jumping out of the chair and bouncing over to Betty, gleeful that his plan had played out perfectly.

“only 10?” Betty asks skeptically.

“Well, Fangs ran in 10 minutes ago informing me you were on the warpath for me”

Betty’s brow furrows before she thinks back to her and Jug at lunch. They were sat with the serpents, a regular lunchtime routine in the last week or so and various people came over to congratulate her. Reggie slapping his hand on her shoulder in congratulations and muttering something about wishing he was Tommy was the strangest one yet. It took Betty a little longer than she would like to admit to put the pieces together. Once realization hit her she saw Fang's eyebrows raise and he quickly excused himself and exited the lunch room. At the time she thought nothing of it, more concerned with piecing together what she suspected Kevin had done. It wasn’t until Reggie had mentioned the name ‘Tommy’ that it all clicked.

“Who the hell is Tom- ohh” she said to Jug but answered herself.

“What?” Jughead asked still none of the wiser.

Betty didn’t answer, just silently grabbed his arm to follow her as she rose from the table and turned for the direction of the school notice board.

As they made their way, Betty was congratulated a few more times before they stopped in front of the notice board, and her theory was proven.

Betty sighed as she ran her finger down the page to her name.

“I didn’t know you auditioned,” Jughead asked from behind her.

Betty twisted to face Jughead and sighed, “I didn’t”

Jughead smiles apologetically to Betty for the situation she found herself but then his smile falters when he continues to scan the page before them and his eyes settle on Archie’s name next to the role of “Tommy” and unlike Archie, Jughead knew _exactly_ what that would mean.

Betty, noticing Jugheads change in facial expression, spins back to the paper and immediately realized with eyes wide. Her and Archie were to be playing girlfriend and boyfriend.

“I need to find Kev” Betty said before placing a chaste kiss on Jugheads lips, her wordless attempt to reassure him before she jogged away to find Kevin.

 

 

 “That makes sense, I guess” Betty sighs coming back to Kevin. “How long have you and Fangs been in cahoots then” Betty raises her eyebrow accusingly

“Betty, please. He is helping me direct, He’s like my assistant” Kevin states easily hoping Betty will drop this line of questioning.”

Betty gives Kevin a pointed look but decides to question Kevin on his current romantic status another time, she is here for another reason, after all.

“Kevin” Betty begins sternly, “Why is my name up on the casting list for your musical?”

Kevin looks into Betty’s eyes pleading for forgiveness.

“You could have asked?” Bettys says a little softer now Kevin appears to be apologetic.

“You know as well as I know,  Betty Cooper, that it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than it is permission,” he says with his famous Kevin flair.

Betty audibly exhales and closes her eyes tight before surfacing with her statement smile Kevin knows all too well.

“I would have auditioned if you asked, Kev. It’s just… I don’t really have time for rehearsals and performances right now. I’m pretty busy with the school elections”

“So is Veronica and Archie and they are performing” Kevin argues back

“Ok, well, things are crazy at home too with Chic and my Dad isn’t home and I just don’t have the mental space for this too”

Kevin was starting to feel guilty, he had not thought about the extra pressure this would put on Betty, he had only thought that she would be a perfect Sue. He wanted to argue back but he was starting to lose his resolve.

“I’m sorry Betty, I had no idea things were that bad… you… you don’t really confide in me anymore...”

Now its Betty’s turn to feel guilty, its true her and Kevin haven’t really been the same ever since their disagreement of how he spends his evenings cruising. Then they became even more strained after he sold her out to Chic.

“I know, you’re right Kev and I’m sorry for that...things are just…”

“Crazy” Kevin finishes for her with a nod.

But then Kevin begins again, his resolve coming back

“Betty, you were made to play Sue, I have no doubt in my mind you are the one for the role” Kevin states with an equal amount of pleading and conviction in his statement

“I didn’t even audition, Kev, how can you know that?”

“Betty, I’ve heard you sing hundreds of times and a blonde nice girl who wants to do the right thing? The part screams Betty Cooper to me. Also, you have always flourished in our previous acting collaborations. You are a great actress Betty. Acting, Singing, Model good looks. You’re a triple threat!”

Betty rolls her eyes at Kevin’s blatant attempt to flatter her into submission.

“It might be a great distraction for you, Betty. If things are as bad as you say they are, wouldn’t pretending to be someone else for a bit be kind of therapeutic for you?”

Betty thinks this over, she could feel herself caving anyway, her perpetual need to please everyone rearing its ugly head, but that last statement did ring true and right now she would like to be anyone but Betty Cooper, even if that someone did have many similarities, albeit superficial ones.

Kevin can see Betty is conceding and without giving her the opportunity to confirm his suspicion simply claps his hands together and states “Perfect, that settles that, then.”

Betty lets out a long and audible sigh before a smile creeps onto her features and she agrees

“ok, fine Kev, I’ll do it for you.. but”

Betty stops herself and tries to think the best way to word what she is about to say.

Kevin waits patiently in silence while Betty found the words, and by patiently he tapped his foot and made circling hand gestures to emphasize his point of patience.

Betty closes her eyes and decides to rip off the band-aid blurting out

“I need you to cut the kisses from the scenes”

“Betty.. I can’t do that, I’m sorry one of the lines is “Get a room” in response to Sue and Tommy’s kiss!”

“Ok…then can you recast Tommy?”

“No.”

“Kevin, you need to help me out here”

“Look, Betty, you and Archie are adults now –“

“We’re 16”, Betty deadpans

“Semantics” Kevin continues disregarding the interruption. “whatever is going on with you two... at the moment, you can just put aside, remember, you are pretending to be different people.

Betty is silent for a beat too long for Kevin’s legendary patience and is compelled to fill the silence while Betty is lost in her thoughts.

“Be as it may. I am the original Barchie Shipper, I did not do this to medal in any way shape or form”

 _The what?_ \- That snaps Betty back into the room

“The Barchie what? What’s a Barchie? When was that even a thing??” Betty starts to splutter

“You were born to play Sue, Betty, Kevin continues again, ignoring signs of Betty’s rising apprehension.

“And you owe me anyway” Kevin finishes lamely

“I owe you??”

“Yes Betty, you do, please do this for me”

Before Betty can answer Kevin quickly adds again “No one would be a better Sue than you and I’ve heard you singing hundreds of times, I know you will be perfect for it” Kevin is silent, which he finds incredibly difficult, while he eyes Betty, watching her facial expressions, trying to follow her thought processes and attempting to predict what he needs to say next to clinch the deal.

Betty finally looks into Kevin’s eyes after studying the walls, floors, her shoes, chairs and anything else in the room except Kevin for the last few minutes.

After a deep breath, Betty answers “Okay”

Kevin stays silent still studying her facial expressions, just when he is about to rejoice in his victory, Betty suddenly starts talking again…a lot.

“Okay, okay yeah, okay, it will be fine, I’m sure it will be fine, like you said it's not real, and.. yeah, okay, it will be fine”

Kevin watches her closely again and when he thinks he has an opening and he opens his mouth to reply, Betty starts again

“Yes, fine, okay, it will be fine” Betty recites repeatedly as she continues to convince herself that it will be fine kissing Archie and she _won’t_ have to revisit all the emotions and new sensations she discovered that night with the black hood. That she _won’t_ have to scale back her genuine emotions and reactions at staged touches and caresses and it really will all just be fine. _Fine_

“I can pretend” Betty finally finishes with a deep exhale.

Once Kevin is certain Betty isn’t going to start talking to herself again he claps his hands together and announces “That’s, that then!” With a wide grin and tight hug.

As he pulls away from Betty, half leading, half pushing her out of the room he quickly mentions.

“So glad to have you on board Betty, such a team player, oh and can you tell Jughead I need to speak with him please”

Before Betty has a chance to scrunch her brow and asks Kevin, “why” she has been pushed out of the office and the door has been shut behind her.

Shrugging off the feeling of a dismissed school girl she shakes her head at how melodramatic her friend is and heads off to find Jughead, not particularly looking forward to the conversation that awaits her.

 

* * *

 

Betty sets out to find Jughead but before she can venture too far the bell rings and she has to go to class, unfortunately, she has home economics and Jughead isn’t in this class.

As Betty sits down Veronica slides in next to her reciting the same line she uses every time they have this class

“I don’t know why this is even a class anymore and why boys can’t take part, this is the 21st century! It's positively draconian!

Betty stifles a laugh knowing this performance far too well.

“V, I swear you just love using the word draconian, at best its stuck in the 1980’s a bit and boys _are_ in the class, just most choose to opt out.” Betty shakes her head in amusement while she discreetly gestures to the only 2 boys in their class.

Veronica attempts to feign insult at her choice of vocabulary before her face splits into a grin and she knocks her shoulder with Betty’s affectionately. “Well, it is a great word”

Betty giggles in agreement while they wait for their teacher to arrive.

Betty glances at the clock and notices there are still a few minutes until said teacher should arrive and a pang of anxiety settles into her stomach awaiting the topic of conversations she just knows Veronica will start with.

“So..” Veronica begins and Betty just smiles and nods slowly waiting for the big reveal

“How excited are you we both get such great parts in the musical” Veronica starts enthusiastically

Betty huffs a quiet laugh “Well, considering I didn’t actually audition –

Delight springs into Veronicas eyes “I _knew_ you didn’t audition, so it’s a mistake, right?" Veronica finishes, and Betty can feel the relief radiating from her.

“Well.. actually-"

“I wonder who it’s supposed to be” Veronica starts chatting animatedly ignoring Betty completely

“V-“

“oo I wonder if it was supposed to be me!?”

Betty stills in fear of having to correct any of this and as she reaches down into the depths of herself for the courage to explain and admit the truth, _why am I admitting? I haven’t done anything wrong!_ While Veronica continues to effectively talk to herself

“it would make much more sense to be me, I am one of the best singers in school after all and I can always wear a blonde wig! Oh, I can’t wait to tell Archie!”

Betty winces, she shouldn’t have waited, _band-aid, band-aid._

“Listen V-“

“Afternoon Class” The teacher begins and Betty slumps in her chair not paying attention to this pointless class that she only took because her mom made her and instead spends her time trying to figure out how the hell she is going to make this ok with Veronica… and then how she is also going to explain to Jug…

When class ends Betty tries to grab Veronica before she leaves, she _has_ to explain before she runs off to her next class and potentially sees, well, anyone, and announces that she is, in fact, playing Sue.

But as she goes to grab her she spins on her heel giving Betty a quick air kiss explaining she needs to dash off to meet her Mom and Dad quickly as they are waiting outside for her, but she will see her later.

No, this is not good. “V, I really need-

“gotta go bye”

“it will only take-“ .. a minute Betty finishes the sentence to herself.

_FUCK._

 

* * *

 

 

Betty doesn’t manage to speak to anyone until the end of the day where she meets Jughead, Archie and Veronica out in the parking lot waiting for her

_Great_

Taking a deep breath and walking over to her friends she tries to stride over purposefully to mask her shaky legs.

She is immediately greeted with a beaming smile and sweet kiss to the side of her forehead from Jughead while he wraps his arm around her.

“Aw you two are adorable” Veronica gushes

Temporarily basking in the sweet moment and looking to Jughead with an innocent smile and love in her eyes, she forgets why she came over with such a brick in her throat.

“Betty, I was just telling the boys the good news!”

 _Ah, that’s why_.

Her trance breaks and her eyes momentarily flicker to Archie who is looking away with a pained look in his face and then back to Veronica. Betty takes a deep breath.

 

_Band-aid. Band-aid. Band-aid_

 

“V..” Betty starts cautiously

“I’m really sorry but the casting sheet was correct, I am playing Sue”  Betty explains with remorseful eyes.

Veronica’s demeanor instantly changes and sharply turns to Betty

“Then why did you tell me I’m playing Sue?” Veronica accuses

_What?! I never, eurgh. Deep breaths_

“I’m sorry V, I really did try to explain but you kind of.. wasn’t really listening to me” Betty grimaced as she sees an argument forming on Veronica’s lips.

"I don’t listen to you? Is that what you’re saying Betty?"

“no of cour-"

“are you saying I’m a bad friend Betty?"

“What? No –"

“Do you think you would be a better Sue than I would?"

“What? No!”

Something snaps.

“THIS, this is what I mean V, I can’t get a word in!” Veronica gasps and Betty feels Jughead’s hold on her tighten slightly, silently giving her support, she squeezes him back in appreciation.

“Look, V, I’m sorry. I tried to explain in class, that no, I didn’t audition” Betty can see a retort coming and immediately continues. “BUT, I spoke to Kevin and he put me down anyway because he wants me to play that part and after a while, I agreed”

Betty finally releases a breath and tries to calm her heart rate waiting for Veronica to respond, for anyone to say something before the silence suffocates her.

“I’m sorry B… I sometimes forget I’m in Riverdale and not New York” Veronica huffs a laugh with no mirth

_What has THAT got to do with anything?_

"I’m sorry Veronica, really. If you really want Sue then I can speak to Kevin again..."

“no, no there’s no need for that," Veronica shakes her head sadly.

“I’ll erm, I’ll see you tomorrow Betty." Veronica leans in for an air kiss and then she grabs Archie and takes him over to where her car is waiting.

 

Archie looks back over his shoulder to Betty and Jughead to smile apologetically, or something to show them he’s sorry and that that was awkward, and he thinks that Ronnie was a bit over the top then. But he turns to see Betty gripping Jugheads leather jacket leaning into him for comfort while he caresses her back and kisses her hair lovingly. Just as Archie is about to turn away Jughead looks up and nods in his direction in acknowledgment, Archie nods back with a weak smile before turning back and following his girlfriend into her father’s car.

 

Jughead pulls back to look at Betty, tears starting to fill her eyes.

“Betty,” he said, lightly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, I thought we agreed we don’t need this ennui. Betty attempts a watery smile and taps Jugheads chests playfully.

“We don’t” she sighs.

Jughead looks pensive from a moment before starting a conversation he knows he will regret.

“is playing Sue really worth all that? Just let Ronnie have it”

Betty really doesn’t have the energy to do this again and without emotion or feeling simply replies. “Fine”.

 

* * *

 

Betty gets out of the shower to find 11 messages on her phone.

 _Surely, I wasn’t in there_ that _long_

She grabs her phone from charging on her desk and pads over with bare wet feet to sit on her bed. In her white fluffy dressing gown, she reads her messages and starts to towel dry her hair.

The first 2 messages are from Archie, but she see’s 7 of them are from Kevin and 2 are from Veronica. _Strange_ , she normally gets a good night text or call from Jug.

Glancing up at the time on her screen she sees it's only 10:30 and convinces herself that’s not too late and it's likely he will call or text later. With a deep and loud sigh, he opens the first message from Veronica. She can only assume the 7 messages are her being yelled at by Kevin and hoping V’s messages are somewhat apologetic she opts for the shit sandwich approach and hopes to end her messages with something positive from Archie.

V: I’m sorry B, I guess I do bulldoze you sometimes. Call me when you get this and we can arrange some girl pampering time for the 2 female stars of the Riverdale Musical!

Betty smiles, she can hear V in the text, down to her pronouncing musical as “’music-al’

She scrolls to the next message

V: B, you are such a good friend, I just spoke with Jughead and he said you will speak to Kevin and get me the part. You are the best girl! I love you! V xxx

Betty’s smile turns to a groan and a sigh. She dramatically flops back on to her bed, she can be dramatic too when she wants!

 _Why is Jug speaking to V at.._ Betty leans over to grab her discarded phone to read the time stamp. 10:18. She checks the previous message from Veronica ’10:02’, _what happened in those 16 minutes?_ _Did Jug call V? no, more likely V would call Jug. Why though? To check where I am because I didn’t respond in what 10 minutes?_ Betty rolls her eyes at her high maintenance friend but then chastises her self for thinking such a thing about her dear friend. – _she is though._

Sighing, Betty tries to quiet the devil on her shoulder while she starts to read what she expects is a severe telling off from Kevin.

She wasn’t wrong

Kevin: Betty, I am the director of this musical, not you. So only I have the autonomy to give or change parts. Call me, now!

Kevin: Also, we had an agreement Betty a verbal agreement! You never go back on your promises, you said you would do this for me. Call me. Please.

Kevin: Furthermore, by entering into such verbal agreement you had no right to make those choices without informing me! Call me!

The next 3 messages were of various links to the likes of Wikipedia, and law sites explaining what a ‘verbal contractual agreement’ is and then the final message was just ‘BINDING’ in capital letters.

Betty does not have the energy for this.

Looking back at her remaining texts she reads her messages from Archie

Arch: I’m really sorry about before Betty. I know Ronnie can be a bit intense at times. I don’t mind u playing as Sue if that makes u feel any better?

Betty can’t help but smile at Archie’s texting style, however, she can’t feel a little bit affronted at Archie’s ‘I don’t mind’, like he wouldn’t care either way. _Damn that shoulder devil. No, Archie is trying to be nice, putting my mind at ease so I know there won’t be any trouble from him. –_ There _you are Shoulder Angel, yes, that’s it._

Feeling self-placated Betty scrolls to Archie’s message.

Arch: Guess what?

_Oh, he’s good. He knows I can’t resist not knowing something!_

Betty responds to the only message of the 11 she received

Betty: What?

A few beats later her phone starts ringing in her hand and she answers

“Hello”

“Hey”

There is silence for a beat and then

“So… what is it then? Or are you going to leave me in a perpetual state of not-knowingness”

Archie chuckles “ok, I know for a fact you just made up words then”

Betty covers her mouth to suppress her grin.

“Well?"

“Are you at home?”

“yes..” Betty replies suspiciously

“are you in your room?”

“Yes.. Arch, if your next line is ‘do you like scary movies, I’m hanging up” Betty answers with mirth evident in her tone.

Archie laughs a hearty chuckle, when he recovers from his laughter he answers “you know I hate that movie”

Betty laughs again until Archie responds “Come to the window”

Curiosity truly peaked, Betty drapes her hair towel over her desk chair, wraps her white fluffing dressing gown around her securely and makes her way to the window where she sees Arch with the phone to his ear and a big cheesy grin.

“Look what I found” Archie announces with a triumphant grin holding up a long piece of string

“String?” Betty answers brows furrowed in confusion and moving closer to the window to see what is so special about this string

“What?” Archie says looking to his hand and realizing from Betty’s view she can’t see what’s on the end of said string. He lifts his arm higher bringing the old white plastic cups into view.

Betty makes an odd half gasping half giggling noise as she opens her window wide and leans out slightly for a better view.

“Oh Arch, where did you find that? I haven’t seen that for, what? 5 years! I thought Vegas destroyed it?”

Archie, finally having the reaction he wanted, grins even wider.

“He did, but I fixed it” he shrugs as he holds his phone between his shoulder and ear trying to open his window one-handed.

Realizing what Archie is attempting to do she put down her phone and reaches out her arms through her window ready to catch their 10-year-old communication system.

Archie leans out of his own window and starts swinging the string and cups to gain momentum before attempting to sling one of the ends for Betty to catch.

Predictably, it doesn’t work on the first throw, or the 2nd, or the 3rd.

Betty grabs her phone, seeing this Archie does the same and waits expectantly for her to say something “Arch, we do have phones now”, Betty tries not to laugh whilst pointing to said devices in their hands, “We don’t _have_ to use these anymore”

Betty receives an Archie look, which she knows means, 'I don’t care -I’m doing it anyway'. And then Archie moves his phone away from his ear again.

Laughing to her self at how juvenile all this is, Betty reaches further, determined to catch it this time.

Archie gives a mighty throw and Betty grabs the string with her pinky. They both look up to each other in victory when suddenly Archie freezes. Unbeknownst to Betty, her robe was moved a little through her struggle of leaning out the window and Archie can see some deep cleavage. He swallows hard and then collects himself by signaling to Betty to hold the 2 cups to her mouth and ear, while he does the same.

“Hello”

“Yes! it still works!”

“Haha Arch, when did you even fix this, I notice when you fixed them you forgot to add the yellow sparkles I added,” Betty says with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Archie laughs quietly “yeah sorry about that, you were just so much better with glue and glitter than me”

Betty smiles at him “oh come on, I’ve seen your campaign posters, you must be a glitter wizard by now” Betty teases

Archie gives a smile that doesn’t reach his ears at the reminder that they are on different electoral teams, and in a way, rivals.

Betty senses the mood change and tries for something else. “So, now we have this incredibly technologically advanced method of communication at our disposal once more”

Archie’s full smile returning and growing wider at the sound of Betty’s voice from a plastic cup to his ear.

“What do we do now” Betty finishes with a suggestive eyebrow raise, at least Archie, _thinks_ that’s what it is. He swallows again and tries not to peak at the lightly tanned skin he can see wrapped in a fluffy white robe at Betty’s chest.

Archie moves to sit down on his chair to get more comfortable while he leans to the window.

“I’m sorry Betty” he sighs “about today” he clarifies

Betty shrugs and lightly shakes her head “there’s nothing to apologize for Arch” Betty replies smiling at him.

Archie smiles back and then responds “Okay...erm Betty?”

“hmm?”

“Knowing Kevin as we do, we both know he will cast who he wants to cast”

Betty just nods

"So," Archie continues “and he wants you as Sue”

Still silence from Betty

“Soo we’re going to have to…”

Archie watches Betty’s reaction intensely as she also settles herself more comfortably and wraps her robe tighter around her, much to Archie’s relief. And responds

“I know Arch, I know… I’m sorry... but, I think it will be fine, I mean it's not real, is it? Me and you playing boyfriend and girlfriend, it isn’t real” Betty repeats and the brick that was in her throat earlier today has just plummeted into her stomach

“it’s not real and it's not like we haven’t... before and we survived right? It will be fine.” Betty finishes with her signature smile back in place.

Archie doesn’t know how to respond in all honesty, he’s not entirely sure he has survived their last kiss and he is terrified about what that means. But now isn’t the time, Betty is right, it's not real so he plasters on his biggest smile and replies “yeah, it will be fine”

They smile awkwardly at each other for a few beats before Betty exaggerates a stretch and declares she’s going to bed.

Archie waves goodbye and moves away from the window, closing it and shutting his blinds before flopping on to his bed closing his eyes tight doing his best not to think about the view he just had of Betty’s cleavage when she stretched.

 

Betty grabs her forgotten phone only to see she is still on the call with Archie. Oops. But then also notices there was a missed call from Jughead.

She throws her phone on her pillow, quickly dresses for bed and crawls under the covers, reaching over to turn off the lamp when she hears another message come through. Expecting her usual ‘Night Betty’ from Jughead she smiles as she opens the message only it’s not from Jughead.

Arch: Night Betty x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so... what did you think?  
> Please let me know your thoughts.  
> Now this is going AU, if there are any types of scenes or interactions you are dying for, let me know!  
> I already have 3 chapters drafted and various scenes for later chapters including, stuck in an elevator, bed sharing and fixing cars. BUT! things are not what they seem... ;) 
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I went away again. Honestly, I've given up on watching Riverdale completely. Heard Archie is with Josie now. WHAT? anyway, I can't thank you all enough for your kudos and comments they honestly mean the world to me. I have no idea how my little one-shot has turned into this but over 100 kudos! I am speechless! I promise you this will not be abandoned, I am always thinking of this work and when I get time I write. My time is just very limited at the moment :(.  
> But it is my new year's resolution to finish this piece and now I've got this troublesome chapter written the words are just flowing out of me again.  
> Another reason I took so long to post this is because I fought with myself continuously on whether to write this how I envisioned or write to fit with the original teen rating. A lot of this is from Archies POV, a 16-year-old boy, who has 16-year-old boy thoughts and after a long battle, I have conceded to updating the rating to Mature. I am very sorry if this causes you to stop reading but it's needed to move the story along.  
> Don't you hate long chapter notes? anyway Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm not 100% happy with it but I never am.  
> As always Riverdale doesn't belong to me, and I have taken some plot points from the show. I make no money from this etc etc.

Archie woke up feeling… uncomfortable. And not for the first time either. He had been waking up like this for the last few days now. If he really had to pinpoint when his morning showers were turned to sub-zero temperatures, he would say it’s probably after that night he and Betty reattached their childhood string phones. With that realization, he was glad he couldn’t remember the dreams that had caused these reactions. Guilt flooded him as he kicked off his sheets and stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower and slipping under the harsh cold spray to wake up and ensure he was ready to face yet another day at Riverdale high. Archie groaned while he reached for the soap when he remembered today is the first day of Carrie rehearsals.

Since he had received such an integral role, he had watched the musical on YouTube a few times and now knew exactly why there was so much drama when the cast sheet was posted last week.

There was a heated kiss in the first scene no less, which he will have to do with Betty. He has to kiss Betty. Twice. And he’s terrified. Not because he won’t like it, quite the opposite. He thinks back to the kiss outside Thistle house; it was a good kiss. Her full lips seemed to fit his perfectly, the taste of vanilla and the soft touch of her hand in his. He got lost in the memory for a moment and then remembered why he didn’t allow himself to linger on this particular moment. He looked down and scowled. _Shouldn’t the cold water fix this problem?!_

Archie closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

_It’s not because its Betty, it's just a warm female body that I’m reacting to, I would be waking up like this if I’d kissed and seen Cheryl’s side boob too – probably._

Once Archie was satisfied that, that was indeed the case. He stayed under the icy pelting of water for a few moments longer, thinking of gym socks and being a responsible dog owner.

Once towel dried and dressed, Archie raced downstairs to snag a piece of toast before sprinting out of the front door and down the steps. Those extra minutes in the shower had caused him to be a little late, and as he barreled down his front steps, he noticed Jughead pull up on his motorbike flagging him over.

“Hey Jug,” Archie rasped out with toast between his teeth while he struggled to pull his arm through the straps of his backpack.

“Hey,” Jughead said with a nod to his left. “what’s that about?” Jughead was nodding in reference to the string between Archie and Betty’s windows.

Not registering his meaning straight away Archie was turning around mid-shrug when he spotted the string phone.

“Oh, erm-“

Thankfully he was saved by the sound of Betty’s door opening, and emerging with her smile beaming at them both. A smile Archie couldn’t help return. Despite the toast hanging between his lips.

“Hey Betty,” Jughead said with a clipped tone but also with a twitch up of his lips.

Betty replied to Jughead and Archie’s mumble while he folded the toast in half and stuffed it into his mouth chewing as fast as he could. After a few seconds of silence and a painful swallow later, Archie belatedly gave his greetings while Betty was arranging her helmet and getting ready to straddle the bike; while wearing a skirt.

Archie’s mouth went dry as her milky thighs came into view before she covered them again with her flowy floral skirt.

"Aren’t you going to be late Arch?"

"Arch?"

A forceful nudge from Jughead accompanied by his knowing look brought him back to earth.

“Oh erm no, I’m going to run, wrestling isn’t as cardio heavy as basketball, so I wanted to get some in this morning” Archie replied looking over Betty’s shoulder and nowhere near any other part of her body.

“OK, well… see you at school Arch” Betty once again said with her wide Betty smile, then a nod from Jughead and they were both off zooming away from him a black blur with Betty’s skirt blowing behind them, a white and floral beacon against the harshness of the black.

Archie set out to run off his frustrations in more way than one.

Archie arrived at the school in record time, which was fortunate as he would need to quickly hit the showers before class as he had worked up quite the sweat in his bid to literally, outrun his problems.

As he was heading to the locker room to shower, he noticed Jughead, Betty, Veronica and Cheryl among others in their year sitting in the break room sofas as he passed by. He considered saying a quick hello and maybe getting a kiss and cuddle from Veronica, all of a sudden, he felt starved for affection, and he really needed to feel a warm embrace. But knowing her proclivity towards the unwashed, he kept his head down and sprinted for the showers instead.

 

* * *

 

Lunch brought about the first rehearsals; everyone gathered on the stage in a circle of chairs to run through lines and ask any questions or voice anything they are uncomfortable with. Well, everyone but Betty that is, on no less than four occasions Betty had made obvious movements and gestures to suggest she is about to ask a question or raise a problem only to be immediately shut down. Either by Kevin’s death stare, one that says,  _We’ve already spoken about this,_ or equally unnerving, Kevin’s voice bellowing from his Megaphone directing everyone to move on. Betty slumped back into her chair resignedly; apparently, her input is not warranted.

The lunch rehearsal was tame for the most part, just reading through lines and making it clear what happens in each scene. Next week they were going to be running through the first scene in detail, and they would step up to both lunch and after-school rehearsals, but for now, everyone was just reading. Well, almost everyone, Cheryl decided she also needed to prove to everyone she was worthy of playing Carrie, even though no one said otherwise, by randomly bursting into a solo performance of 'Carrie'. After the reluctant applause that followed, Cheryl finally sat down, and the rehearsing could continue.

Due to their characters, Archie sat next to Betty, and as Cheryl sat back in her seat, he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. “Is this Carrie the musical or Cheryl the Musical,” Betty bit her lip in vain to stop the splutter of laughter that escaped. At the noise, several heads whipped in their direction just as Archie was leaning away from Betty’s personal space. Except one particular head didn’t whip in their direction because that head had already been deeply engrossed in their interactions from the get-go. Archie met Veronica's stare and smiled with as much brilliance we could muster, but it did little to appease her stare of thunder.

After Lunch, which was a sandwic h that he inhaled once the read-through was over, he grabbed his bag and waited for his friends and his _girlfriend_ he reminded himself, to be done to start heading to their next class. Jughead was the first to approach, putting away his camera into his bag while he sidled next to him.

“Hey Jug”

“Archibald” Jughead nodded. Archie bristled at the half teasing half scolding tone from his best guy friend and decided to let it go.

“Did you get any good footage?”

“Hmm, oh no, not really. You’re just reading lines at the moment.”

“Well, at least you got Cheryl’s solo number.”

“Nah, I actually filmed everyone’s reaction instead, always preferred the study of human nature and sincere reactions to gaudy over the top performances.”

“Hmm, right.”

Before the awkward silence could take hold, Jughead got out in one quick accusatory breath, “What did you say to her?”

Although Archie knew full well what Jughead was referring to and assumed as he was filming everyone’s reactions even has said moment on film to scrutinize later, he played dumb so he could prepare himself to give innocent answers. Why he needed to resort to such a tactic was something he would rather not focus on for the time being, because his reactions _should_ be innocent, because Betty is his FRIEND.

“Huh?”

Jughead gestured to Betty behind him with his thumb. Again, to stall for time, Archie looked over to where Jug was indicating and found Betty with Kevin and Veronica. Veronica was currently waving her arms dramatically while Kevin looked on unimpressed while Betty stood nearby looking silently at the floor.  The odd scene caused Archie to scrunch his forehead in confusion, and he completely forgot Jugheads question until Jughead clicked his fingers in face bringing his attention back.

“Oh sorry, erm, just that are we sure it's not called Cheryl instead of Carrie.”

“That's not that funny” Jughead mumbled under his breath.

Before Archie could either acknowledge Jugheads slight at his comedic appeal or question what Jugheads thoughts were on the scene he had just witnessed, the girls were walking over, Veronica making a b-line for Archie and Betty following behind her. Once Betty looked up to the boys, she gave them both her wide smile, her wide smile that both Archie and Jughead knew to be her fake smile.

Veronica draped herself around Archie whispering in his ear that she had last period free and wondered if he would spend it with her. Veronica all but purred this in his ear, voice dripping with promise but he found he was too distracted with why Betty was faking her smiles and the hushed conversation currently going on between Betty and Jug.

After a few seconds of Archie not answering, Veronica moved away from him and stomped her foot in a mildly petulant manner to regain his focus.

“Oh sorry, can’t Ronnie, me and Jug have double PE next, and then we have to… ”

Luckily both Jughead and Betty came back into the conversation at the mention of Jug’s name, and Archie was saved from having to explain that he was meeting with Jughead and Betty to try and figure out what to do about Hiram - not exactly something he could share with Veronica. 

He wasn’t sure where she would stand. He recalled once again that not once had she made any comment about the scar on his hand, not like Betty did, with her soft, gentle caress... Luckily Jughead stopped him from falling down _that_ rabbit hole.

“Ah yes, the thrill of sweat flicking my face as they zip past me, the woosh of air on my ear as the ball barely misses me and the one time in life where loneliness and isolation is the goal, we truly strive for...”

After a pause, Jughead dropped his dramatic fist from the air and deadpanned, “Dodgeball, we’re playing dodgeball.”

Betty laughed through her nose. And Archie with an air of complete immaturity silently basked that Betty laughed more at his humor than she did at Jugheads. Veronica’s perfectly shaped eyebrows came down again, and she regained her focus, she was about to question what else Archie had planned after dodge ball but was cut off my Betty linking her arm.

“Come on V; we also have PE that we need to attend right now.”

Betty gave Jughead a quick peck goodbye as she pulled Veronica away from the boys and out of the hall.

Archie turned to Jughead then, still a ghost of a smile on his lips from Betty’s peck and addressed him in quick whispers, “What am I going to tell Ronnie we are doing in our free today?

“Hmm, that is a pickle you have seemed to gotten yourself into Arch. Maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you got Betty involved” Jughead sniped at him as they also made their way to the gym to change for PE.

“Forgoing his rightly stunned look and incredulous comment at Jugs tone, Archie simply stated “You know I didn’t mean to Jug, Betty is relentless when she wants to know something. You of all people should know that”

Jug Sighed in defeat “I know, but it would be easier to come up with an excuse for the two of us instead of the three of us.”

Archie nodded in agreement, “So what do we do?”

“I don’t know Arch. It was _you_ and Betty who were texting throughout the morning and decided today’s free period would be a good time to gather, not me. Though I _am_ expected to just go ahead with this even though originally Betty and I had plans to go over my final speech” Jughead said as they reached the locker room and begun to do his routine of checking no one is looking before he crowded himself into the locker as much as possible before he started changing.

Archie made no comment but did laugh to himself, Jughead never changed. But then worried how best to respond to that. Betty had sacrificed plans with Jughead for _him_. He felt a primal smugness in his chest that he couldn’t school from his expression in time and Jughead must have noticed because once changed Jughead scowled but then he too cleared his face from emotion and then suggested, “Why don’t you just see Veronica at last period and then come to the trailer after. We will be there working on my speech anyway. Dads out, so just make sure you knock; loudly, before you enter yeah?” Jughead smirked, he actually _smirked_ , then clapped Archie on the shoulder and started to follow everyone else on to the field to start the warm-ups.

 Archie felt his anger start to rise. He hated, _hated_ being reminded of the fact that Jughead and Betty were sexually active and sexually active with each other at that. The thought of it, the mental image of her beneath him, blonde curls splayed out on her pillow, writhing, grasping the sheets, arching up in desperation and biting Jugs shoulder both in ecstasy and to stifle her mo – _woah, where the hell did_ that _come from_. Archie wanted to wash his mind out with soap. He shuddered in disgust and jogged out to follow everyone else.

But he couldn’t stop it; it was like a song you can’t get out of your head. Constant and on loop. He was being put into a line, could feel someone grabbing his arm and moving him but all he could focus on was the visual of Betty lay on a bed, writhing, grasping sheets only this time she wasn’t beneath Jughead. He’s hovering above her, giving her what she needs, his hand slides down her arm to hold the fist she has made in the sheets, twins their fingers and brings it up above her head, making her squeeze his hand now instead of the sheets moaning into his neck. Her other arm comes across his back and she is curling up to him, hot mouth on his shoulder giving him open mouthed kisses until he feels her teeth and she bites down as she comes apart, attempting to stifle her scream.

“Andrews”

Archie’s legs moved on their own accord, like his functions are on autopilot while he revels in this fantasy he has concocted. Betty as a biter, he never would have thought it. He wonders if he’d like it, being bitten like that. Ronnie has never bitten him, but she does scratch on occasion. _Ronnie_. And just like that as a ball comes whipping passed his shoulder, barely missing him, he is brought back to reality. He looks up to see Jughead to his left yelling at him to move, but it sounds far away, almost like he’s underwater. He wants to throw up. He can feel the bile climbing up his throat with a vengeance and just as he turns to answer Jughead the ball hits him square in the stomach and he doubles over and vomits on the grass.

Jughead isn’t long after caught, and both him and Archie are 'out' while the game continues. After Archie’s demonstration of what he ate for lunch, the coach merely moved the formations along from the offending puddle and continued the game, it's not the first time someone has thrown up on his watch, and after a mouthwash of water and the reassurance from Archie that he is fine and he won’t throw up again, they were both sent on their way to join the others who had been hit earlier on their run around the track as repentance.

Halfway around the track, they see the girls sat down on the grass on the opposite field and wordlessly decide to take a quick detour.

As the boys approach, both Betty and Veronica jump up to greet them. Betty was excitedly moving towards Jughead to kiss him in greeting at this happy reunion she wasn’t expecting.

Jughead steps back “Sorry, I’m all sweaty,” he says swerving her embrace

“Like I care about that” Betty says with her smile, her real smile and proves her point by leaning in and giving Jughead a sweet but meaningful kiss.

Both Archie and Veronica’s eyes meet. Archie didn’t miss this significant difference from their own greeting a few weeks ago when Ronnie refused to kiss him because he too was sweaty.

Archie’s eyes then flick to Jug and Betty, Jughead with his arms loosely around her waist, them both smiling at each other like idiots. Well no, not like idiots, like lovers. Archies heart hurts.

Veronica reads the room and starts to move towards Archie to kiss him herself, but both Archie and Jughead warn her not to.

“I wouldn’t if I were you, Veronica, not with puky puckison over here.”

Betty wriggles out of Jugheads hold and gasps in genuine concern. “Are you sick Arch?” Betty says moving closer to him and rubbing his shoulder consolingly. Veronica on the other hand steps back and holds her hand over her mouth. _Differences, not so subtle differences._

“It’s not like you to be sick twice in as many weeks Archikins,” Veronica says, slowly moving her hand away and taking a tentative step closer. But Archie is temporarily lost in the feel of Betty's warm hand on his shoulder, still rubbing in reassuring circles.

“He isn’t” Jughead responds for him, again in his clipped tone from earlier and a glare in his direction. “he just got hit by the ball and his sensitive stomach couldn’t handle it.”

Archie spluttered in indignation “I ate my sandwich so quickly and barely had time to digest before we were running laps and having balls thrown at us… It’s not sensitive, he added quietly with a pout

Betty couldn’t help but give a sly smile at how adorable Archie was when he pouted like that.

Jughead once again broke the silence “So what happened, why are you all just sitting on the grass?”

“Cheryl” Both Betty and Veronica answered with the same look, a look of exasperation and both Archie and Jughead knew it wasn’t worth getting details right now.

All of a sudden Betty was pulled from his side, and he didn’t want to admit that he missed the warmth and smell of her almost immediately. Jughead was whispering in her ear. Betty was nodding along with a smile starting to spread across her full lips, which Archie is beginning to notice more and more until eventually, a slow blush began to appear on the apple of her cheeks. Archie cleared his throat in an attempt to bring them back from whatever planet they both left for and turned to Veronica with a smile to try and assuage his guilt.

“So Archiekins, if you’re not going to be sick again, do you think I could steal you away after PE?”

Archie looked over very quickly to Jughead, who just gave him a subtle nod. He assumed the whispered conversation was about their change in plans and hoped beyond hope the blush on Betty’s cheeks was due to the unexpected warm weather this time of year and not what her and Jughead would be doing now their plans had changed, Archie gave Veronica the best smile he could and replied “Sure Ronnie, I’m all yours”

“Urgh, will you guys get a room.”

Both couples looked up to see Cheryl stood there with her arms crossed and foot tapping in an exaggerated fashion.

“We’ve already lost 15 minutes of, for some of us, well-needed exercise, thanks to that idiotic sub, right Betty” Cheryl sang with her tone  saccharine sweet.

Both Archie and Jughead stiffened at the dig, but Betty just shook her head, once again in exasperation.

“Come Vixens!” Cheryl commanded as she sashayed away.

“Are you even still a Vixen?” Jughead whispered to Betty.

“I honestly have no idea” Betty replied while she untangled herself from Jughead moving to follow Cheryl to continue their lesson.

Veronica eventually followed after whispering in Archie’s ear. “Meet me outside the lockers and remember I said _anything._ ”

Archie and Jughead moved back to the track, hoping the current riveting display of dodgeball kept the coach’s attention and he doesn’t notice their _slight_ delay in completing one lap.

 

After many laps and another game where Archie was more awake and lasted until the last 5, everyone was once again filing into the gym and heading for the locker rooms and showers.

While towelling off Archie couldn’t help but give surreptitious glances at Jugheads back, searching for any bite marks that would both verify and vilify him, his sigh of relief at finding no marring was cut short as Jughead turned slightly and he caught sight of his left shoulder and just below in all its glory was a bruised bite mark.

He felt faint, he guessed it would be there, guessed that his brain had taken it in while they were changing earlier but seeing it with 100% clarity was different. There was still no proof that Jughead was given the bite in the throes; it could just be a love bite, a PG13 moment between a virgin girlfriend and boyfriend. Deep down he knew it wasn’t though and once again he felt the bile traveling. He quickly pulled on his shirt stuffed his things in his bag and took off out of the room.

He vaguely registered Jughead say something as he left, but he has no idea what, he needs to get away from him, from his thoughts of him and-

“Ronnie” Archie gasped as he startled from her appearance right outside the locker room doors.

“Hey Archikins ready to go?”

This, this is what he needs. He doesn’t answer, just grabs her hand and starts to make their way out of the school.

“Where are we going,” Veronica said with a hint of a giggle

“The Pembroke” Archie answered like it was obvious

“Daddy is there at the moment with his _associates_ , and I thought we would just fool around in the music room again.”

Archie contemplates it but almost immediately rejects that option. He needs... he needs a bed… and sheets.

“Let’s go to my place then,” He says, and before Veronica can even answer he is once again gripping her hand and pulling her towards the route home.

The journey home is relatively silent. The main sound coming from Archie’s quick long strides beating the sidewalk and Veronica’s heels clipping in an almost trot like rhythm while she tries to keep up.

When they arrive at his house, there are no pleasantries as he races to the bathroom and brushes his teeth as demanded and then they are both in his bedroom, he slams the door and immediately tugs his shirt off. His mind is a constant chant of 'I need this I need this', barely taking in anything else. He stalks over and pushes Veronica on her back and crowds over her.

“You said anything right?” Archie says as he begins to remove both his and Veronicas clothing.

Veronica gives a slow sultry nod, and her eyes darken with lust as once again he is over her showing his dominance for a change.

“I want you to bite me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so nervous about posting this! Please let me know what you think! You're comments mean the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a fanfic.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought (nicely)


End file.
